Marionette
by HanakoKim
Summary: [CHAPTER 6!] Joonmyeon bekerja sebagai maid menggantikan Ibunya di kastil milik salah seorang bangsawan di kotanya. Namun, ia menemukan suatu rahasia didalam kastil tersebut, juga misteri yang berkaitan dengan rahasia itu. Misteri yang tidak bisa diterima nalar. Dia bisa saja berlari. Namun, akankah dia berlari dan meninggalkan semuanya? [EXO Fanfiction] [AU!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter disini bukanlah milik author. Author hanya memakai mereka sebagai bagian dari cerita.**

 **Warning: Author newbie, beberapa GenderSwitch!Character, bahasa aneh, dan tata cara penulisan sangat mengenaskan.**

 **Jangan dibaca kalau kalian tidak menyukainya.**

 **You've been warned ^^;)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah cerita di Kota ini? Cerita tentang seorang anak bangsawan yang hidup tanpa jantung. Anak bangsawan ini tidak mematuhi perkataan Ayahnya, yang membuat ayahnya marah besar, dan membunuhnya, kemudian mengambil jantungnya. Namun, keajaiban terjadi. Sang anak ternyata masih hidup dan sang Ayah yang ketakutan akhirnya mengurung anaknya tersebut. Konon, Sebelum sang anak dikurung, ia meminta sebuah kasih sayang yang tulus. Hingga kabarnya sampai saat ini tidak terdengar lagi._

 _Sebagian orang menganggap cerita ini hanyalah sebuah karangan belaka untuk menakut-nakuti khalayak ramai. Namun, sebagian percaya bahwa cerita itu benar-benar nyata. Toh, itu juga cerita lama. Tak ada yang tahu apakah cerita itu benar atau tidak._

 _Tapi tetap saja, cerita itu masih menyelimuti Kota tersebut."_

"Ibu, aku.. pergi dulu.." Ucap seorang gadis yang memeluk Ibunya. "Tak usah khawatir.. aku bisa menjaga diriku."

"Iya, Ibu percaya padamu, Joonmyeon." Balas sang Ibu. "Sering-sering kirimi Ibu surat.."

"Kita kan sudah sering saling mengirimi surat."Sang gadis-Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya Ibu... Jaga dirimu.."

"Tentu. Hei, Cepatlah.. nanti kau akan terlambat! Kau tidak ingin membuat Tuanmu marah, kan?"

"Ah, iya! Aku pergi dulu, Bu. Aku akan merindukanmu!" Joonmyeon kemudian memberikan Ibunya pelukan terakhir sebelum ia pergi membawa tas-nya menuju kereta kuda yang telah menunggunya di depan rumah.

Joonmyeon sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Ibunya seorang diri. Namun, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan Ibunya, ia terpaksa harus meninggalkan Ibunya bekerja di Kastil milik bangsawan ternama disana. Sebenarnya, Ibunya telah lebih dulu bekerja disana, namun karena faktor umur, Ibunya sudah tidak kuat lagi bekerja menjadi 'Maid' disana. Karena tidak ingin Ibunya kenapa-kenapa, Joonmyeon bersedia menggantikan pekerjaan Ibunya.

'Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mencari pekerjaan lain..' Gumam Joonmyeon. Dari kejauhan Kastil tempat ia akan bekerja nanti sudah kelihatan. Bangunan tinggi menjulang berwarna abu-abu dan dikelilingi kabut terlihat jelas.

"Wah... sudah kelihatan.." Gumam Joonmyeon.

"Sepertinya saja sudah kelihatan. Tapi kastil itu masih jauh." Sahut kusir kereta kuda yang berada di depan Joonmyeon.

"Eh?"

"Kita masih harus melewati pasar dan pertokoan. Kastil itu umurnya sudah sangat tua." Gumam kusir tersebut. "Nah, apa kau tahu cerita tentang Kastil tersebut?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Kusir kuda tersebut terdiam sejenak, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Joonmyeon. "Tidak, tidak ada. Kastil itu sangat besar."

"Oh. Tentu." Jawab Joonmyeon singkat. Merasa penasaran dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan kusir tersebut.

"Hei, Nona. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap sang Kusir. Joonmyeon mengangguk dan segera turun dari kereta kuda tersebut membawa tasnya dan sedikit menyibak rok-nya. "Nah, semoga beruntung!" Ucap Kusir kuda yang segera melesat pergi dari sana.

"Tapi aku belum membayarnya..." gumam Joonmyeon. "Ah, sudahlah."

Joonmyeon kemudian berjalan memasuki gerbang kastil yang sangat besar. Aneh. Bukankah kastil sebesar ini seharusnya ada yang menjaga? Namun Joonmyeon segera menangkis pikiran itu dan kembali berjalan masuk. Namun sebelumnya, ia melewati halaman kastil.

Halaman kastil itu sangat rapi. Rerumputan dan pepohonan tertata rapi. Juga, ada banyak sekali bunga mawar ditanam disana. Pikiran Joonmyeon tentang seramnya kastil tersebut segera hilang. 'Bagaimana bisa kastil ini dibilang menyeramkan kalau halamannya sangat indah seperti ini?' pikir Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terus berjalan sampai ia berdiri didepan pintu masuk kastil. Joonmyeon menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat-kemerahan tersebut. Ketukan pertama, tidak ada jawaban.

Ketukan kedua masih tidak ada jawaban.

Joonmyeon kemudian menguatkan ketukan tangannya. Hingga pintu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dan tegap. Rawut wajah laki-laki tersebut seolah memancarkan kedinginan. Yang tentu saja membuat Joonmyeon ketakutan.

"Ah, kau pasti Joonmyeon. Yang akan menjadi maid disini. Menggantikan ibumu." Ucap laki-laki tersebut. Joonmyeon kemudian mengangguk.

"Ah, iya." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah, mari masuk." Ucap laki-laki tersebut yang mempersilahkan Joonmyeon masuk.

-0-

Kesan pertama Joonmyeon saat memasuki kastil tersebut adalah..Mewah sekaligus Menyeramkan. Lorong kastil tersebut dipenuhi dengan lukisan-lukisan kuno, juga benda-benda antik. 'Yang benar saja aku akan membersihkan seluruh kastil ini.' Gumam Joonmyeon.

"Kau tidak akan membersihkan seluruhnya dalam satu hari, maid." Ucap laki-laki pemilik kastil tersebut seakan tahu pikiran Joonmyeon. "Kau hanya akan membersihkan satu lantai setiap harinya. Dan tiap hari juga, kau harus membersihkan kamarku dan kamar kedua anak perempuanku. Lalu, kau harus mengantarkan minuman, makanan, apa saja keperluanku dan kedua anakku nanti."

"Kau tidak bekerja sendiri. Kau akan bekerja bersama tiga orang lain." Ucap si pemilik kastil. "Apakah itu jelas?"

"I-iya... Sudah jelas." Ucap Joonmyeon. Tidak sulit,pikirnya. Joonmyeon melihat-lihat suasana sekitar hingga pandangannya tertuju pada satu pintu berwarna merah maroon disebelah kanan Joonmyeon. Pintu tersebut berbeda dari pintu-pintu yang lainnya. Pintu tersebut memiliki ukiran yang terbuat dari emas, serta kunci gembok menghiasi daun pintu yang dirantai yang terbuat dari emas juga. Entah kenapa, pintu itu seakan menghipnotis Joonmyeon untuk terus memandanginya. Pandangan Joonmyeon seakan tak mau menjauh dari pintu itu.

Sang pemilik kastil tersebut tiba-tiba menampar pipi Joonmyeon dengan sangat kuat, sehingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Tidak sopan sekali. Tuanmu ini sedang berbicara." Ucap pemilik kastil dengan nada dingin. "Apa?! Apa karena pintu itu?!" Tanyanya.

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sang pemilik kastil kemudian mencengkram kerah baju Joonmyeon dan mengangkatnya ke atas. "Satu hal lagi, maid. Jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau mendekat atau masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut. Paham?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "P-paham..." ucapnya pelan. 'Apa pemilik kastil ini juga memperlakukan Ibu sekasar ini?'

"Baiklah. BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Si pemilik kastil kemudian memanggil nama seseorang dengan sangat keras dan cenderung kasar. Sungguh, Joonmyeon tak habis pikir. Dia pikir tuannya ini sangat baik, tapi ternyata tidak. Dibalik penampilannya yang terlihat sangat berwibawa, ternyata dia adalah orang yang sangat kasar.

Dan sesaat kemudian, seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana berwarna hitam datang menghampiri mereka. "A-ada apa anda memanggil saya, Tu-"

"Antarkan maid baru ini ke kamarnya. Tahu kamar kosong di kamar sebelahmu? Taruh dia disana." Ucap Pemilik kastil.

"Dan kau. Ingat apa yang aku katakan tadi." Ucap si pemilik sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Joonmyeon dan kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon disana.

"Ah! Maid baru... Namamu siapa? Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku suda bekerja disini selama tiga tahun. Aku bertugas untuk merapikan dan membersihkan kebun diluar. Tapi aku juga membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Lalu-"

"Joonmyeon. Namaku Kim Joonmyeon. Salam kenal, Baekhyun." Ucap Joonmyeon sembari tersenyum dan mengangkat tasnya. Oh, ternyata yang mengurus kebun ternyata Baekhyun. Menurut Joonmyeon, Baekhyun adalah orang yang periang. Dan tipe teman seperti itu sangat dia butuhkan di kastil dan pemiliknya yang menyeramkan ini.

"Ah, biar aku yang bawa!" Baekhyun segera mengambil tas dari pegangan Joonmyeon. "Hei, Joonmyeon! Kau harus bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun segera. Mereka teman yang asyik. Kyungsoo bertugas menjadi koki dan Sehun sama sepertimu. Tapi, ia hanya bertugas untuk membersihkan perabot, jendela, kereta, kuda, dan lainnya!" Jelas Baekhyun.

"Berarti.. Aku dan Sehun yang membersihkan kastil ini?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi, Kau juga melayani kedua anak Tuan Hangeng. Itu bedanya." Ucap Baekhyun. "Aku senang kau ada disini. Dulu, yang bekerja sebelum dirimu adalah Bibi Minji Dia orangnya sangat baik. Dan semenjak dia berhenti, disini jadi sepi."

"Dia Ibuku..." Ucap Joonmyeon. Ia senang saat mendengar cerita tentang ibunya.

"Ah! Dia Ibumu, ya... eh? Tapi tidak mirip..." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ahahaa.. mungkin aku mirip ayahku."

"Oh, begitu.. ah. Sudah sampai." Ucap Baekhyun begitu ia dan Joonmyeon berhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna hijau tua. Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan tas Joonmyeon dan memutar knop pintu. "Baiklah, selamat datang di kamar barumu."

"Ah. Terima kasih, Baekhyun." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Yap. Ah, setelah membereskan pakainmu bisakah kau pergi ke dapur? Aku ingn mengenalkanmu pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Dari sini kau tinggal lurus saja, kemudian belok ke arah kiri." Ujar Baekhyun.

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Baiklah, aku duluan." Ucap Baekhyun yang segera beranjak pergi. "Dan, Aku akan menyiapkan kompres untuk pipimu itu."

-0-

Joonmyeon segera memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam lemari di kamar tersebut. Tak lupa, memajang foto ia dan Ibunya di nightstand sebelah ranjangnya. Joonmyeon menghela nafas panjang. "Oh Tuhan. Baru hari pertama disini saja.. aku sudah mendapat perlakuan yang tidak enak..."

Joonmyeon kemudian membuka laci yang ada di nightstand tersebut untuk menyimpan kertas, amplop, dan tinta hingga suatu benda menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah kunci berwarna emas dengan permata berwarna maroon. Mengingatkan Joonmyeon pada pintu berwarna maroon yang membuatnya ditampar Tuannya saat itu juga. 'Apa isi ruangan itu...' Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon segera mengambil kunci tersebut dan menyimpannya didalam saku rok panjangnya.

'Aku akan melihatnya.'

-0-

"Yah, Kuharap kau betah berada disini." Ucap Sehun. Laki-laki berambut blonde, bertubuh tinggi dan dengan wajah yang seakan mengintimidasi. Tapi sebenarnya ia baik.

"Iya. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa minta tolong pada kami." Ucap Kyungsoo. Yang rambutnya berwarna hitam, tubuhnya hampir sama dengan Joonmyeon, dan bermata bulat. "Baiklah. Aku akan lanjut memasak.."

"Ah. Iya. Kau mau membantu kami memasak makan malam, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Joonmyeon.

"Ya, tentu." Joonmyeon segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan bertanya apa saja yang harus ia lakukan. Setelah diberi kompres oleh Baekhyun, pipi Joonmyeon terasa agak mendingan. Namun, nyerinya masih terasa tuannya itu kuat sekali saat menamparnya tadi.

'Tidak buruk. Teman-teman disini sangat baik. Aku tidak perlu takut kalau terjadi apa-apa.' Gumam Joonmyeon.

Namun, ketenangan mereka didapur segera terusik begitu seseorang datang dan segera membanting piring diatas tray yang sudah disiapkan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sontak, mereka berempat segera menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing dan melihat ke sumber suara.

"DIANTARA KALIAN! MENGAKULAH SIAPA YANG MENGAMBIL KUNCI RUANGAN ITU!" Seru seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang. Sorot matanya yang tajam dan juga postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, membuat Joonmyeon takut. Karena dialah yang mengambil kunci ruangan itu. Yah, kalau yang dimaksud ruang berpintu maroon itu.

"Kami tidak tahu. Kenapa anda tidak bertanya pada Tuan Hangeng?" Sahut Baekhyun yang tidak berani menatap perempuan yang Joonmyeon asumsikan adalah salah satu puteri Tuan Hangeng, sang pemilik kastil.

"Ayah tidak memegangnya! Lagipula, hanya ruangan itu yang dikunci. Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana tapi tidak dapat menemukannya!" Bentak perempuan tersebut. Kemudian pandangan matanya tertuju pada Joonmyeon. "Kau!" Ia kemudian mendekati Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tak dapat berkutik saat itu juga.

"Kau! Kau maid baru itu! Pasti kau yang mengambilnya! Kau yang mengambil kuncinya!" Seru perempuan tersebut. Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kyungsoo tak dapat menolong Joonmyeon saat itu juga.

"Tidak.. k-kunci yang mana.. aku tidak tahu.." Lirih Joonmyeon. Disatu sisi, Joonmyeon takut pada perempuan ini dan disisi lain, memang dia yang mengambil kunci tersebut.

"Jangan bohong, maid! Pasti kau yang meng-"

.

"Cukup, Zitao!" Ucap seseorang dari depan dapur. Ada seorang perempuan lagi berambut kecokelatan berdiri disana. Perempuan itu sangat catik, Joonmyeon mengakuinya. Perempuan itu memasang tampang marah namun tetap saja cantik. Perempuan berambut kecokelatan itu kemudian mendekati Zitao, perempuan berambut hitam yang sebelumnya menggertak Joonmyeon.

"Kakak..." Gumam Zitao, perempuan yang berambut hitam tadi. "Tapi, kakak..."

"Zitao, dia itu maid baru. Dia tidak mungkin mengambil kunci itu!" Seru kakak Zitao. Pandangannya tajam saat melihat Zitao. "Zitao, kembali ke kamarmu."

Zitao mendengus kesal, ia menatap Joonmyeon sejenak kemudian kemudian berjalan keluar dapur. Kakak Zitao kemudian mendekati Joonmyeon dan memegangi pundaknya.

"Ah.. maafkan adikku. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sebenarnya dia baik. Kumohon.. maafkan adikku, err.."

"Joonmyeon. Namaku Joonmyeon." Ucap Joonmyeon. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Dia.. tidak salah. Mungkin.. kunci yang ia cari itu sangat penting.."

"Ah.. iya, Joonmyeon. Terima Kasih." Ucap kakak Zitao. "Ah, aku harus menyusul Zitao dulu."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong namaku Luhan." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Joonmyeon dan pergi dari dapur.

.  
.

"Whew..." Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya. Hari pertama bekerja saja, ia telah diberi banyak cobaan.

Kemudian ia merasakan seseorang mengelus pelan pundaknya. "Ah, Kyungsoo..."

"Zitao memang seperti itu. Orangnya kasar, mudah marah, dan tidak pernah sekalipun tersenyum. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ya, sangat berbeda.." Sahut Joonmyeon. "Apakah saat Ibuku bekerja disini, dia memperlakukannya dengan kasar juga?"

Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. "Entahlah. Tapi kami selalu melihat Ibumu baik-baik saja. Kami tidak pernah melihatnya disiksa atau semacamnya. Yang kami lihat hanyalah wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum." Ucap Sehun yang kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ah, begitu ya..."

-0-

Makan malam berjalan normal. Tak ada kejadian yang menegangkan. Namun, Joonmyeon masih takut saat melihat Hangeng dan Zitao karena masalah siang tadi. Dan Luhan, sepertinya Joonmyeon tahu siapa yang akan dia perlakukan sangat baik nantinya.

Yang membuat Joonmyeon kebingungan adalah, Di meja makan sepanjang dermaga danau depan rumahnya, hanya ada tiga orang yang menikmati makan malam. Dan sisanya, dibirkan kosong. Hanya ada empat kursi yang dipakai dan sisanya ditutupi dengan kain putih.

Dan saat itu juga, Joonmyeon dapat merasakan tatapan tajam Zitao. (Kyungsoo, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon tetap berdiri di ruang makan sampai 'keluarga bangsawan' tersebut selesai). Sesekali, Joonmyeon meraba kunci yang ada di kantungnya.

'Akan kulihat malam ini.' Gumam Joonmyeon. Ia penasaran sekali karena Zitao sangat menginginkan kunci tersebut. Kalaupun ruangan itu berisi hal atau barang pribadi milik keluarga ini, Joonmyeon akan segera mengembalikannya esok pagi.

-0-

22.17

"Hei, Joonmyeon. Bisa tolong bawakan teh hangat ke kamarku?" Tanya Luhan begitu Joonmyeon berpapasan dengannya di lorong.

"Ah, iya. Tentu, akan saya ambilkan No-"

"Luhan. Panggil saja aku Luhan. Baiklah, akan aku tunggu." Ucap Luhan sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Joonmyeon segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sosok Zitao berdiri di depan pintu berwarna maroon tersebut dan kelihatannya sedang mencoba membuka gemboknya.

Joonmyeon segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran, apakah benda yang berada di dalam sana sangatlah penting? Sampai-sampai Zitao ingin sekali masuk ke dalamnya.

-0-

"Ah, terima kasih, Joonmyeon." Ucap Luhan. "Oh iya... untuk masalah siang tadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Ah, untuk apa? Anda tidak salah..." Sangkal Joonmyeon.

"Zitao. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Joonmyeon." Luhan kemudian duduk di ranjangnya dan menyesap teh-nya. "Omong-omong, apa kau melihat Zitao? Aku tidak melihatnya di kamar."

"Ah.. Dia ada di depan pintu berwarna merah maroon. Dia seperti sedang... berusaha masuk ke dalam.." Jawab Joonmyeon.

"Oh, ya ampun. Joonmyeon, kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu." Ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya. "Baiklah, saya permisi.." Ucapnya sebelum pergi.

-0-

Joonmyeon menunggu sebentar di kamarnya. Kemudian keluar. Namun, ia masih melihat Zitao disana. Masih berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut. Joonmyeon segera bersembunyi di samping lemari terdekat menghela nafas dalam karena ia takut sekali ketahuan. Baru hari pertama saja Joonmyeon sudah sangat nekat begini, namun siapapun tidak bisa menghalangi Joonmyeon bila dia sudah sangat penasaran.

"Zitao! Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kemarmu..." Sayup-sayup, Joonmyeon mendengar suara Luhan.

"Tidak, Kak! Dia membutuhkanku! Kakak membutuhkanku didalam!" Seru Zitao. Kakak? Itu berarti ada seseorang di dalam. Itu membuat Joonmyeon semakin penasaran.

"Zitao, Kakak akan membantumu mencari kuncinya besok. Malam ini kau tidur dulu, ya?" Ucap Luhan dengan nada lembut. Mendengar itu, Zitao akhirnya diam dan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian pergi dari sana dengan Luhan menggosok pelan pundaknya.

.  
.

Sekaranglah kesempatan Joonmyeon. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Kemudian segera berjalan cepat ke depan pintu tersebut dan memasukkan anak kunci yang ia ambil kedalam lubang gembok.

'Clack'

Gembok itu ternyata terbuka. Tanpa berlama-lama, Joonmyeon segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya pelan.

Gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menjadi sumber penerangan di dalam ruangan itu. Disana banyak sekali debu, Joonmyeon merasa agak sesak disana. Juga, ada banyak sekali pakaian yang digantung.

"Uuhh... Banyak sekali debu disini.." gumam Joonmyeon yang masih asyik melihat seisi ruangan tersebut, walaupun samar-samar. Ternyata ruangan itu sangat luas.

Sebenarnya, Sikap Joonmyeon sedikit lancang. Ia mencuri kunci milik keluarga kastil ini dan melanggar peraturan yang dibuat Hangeng. Padahal ini hari pertamanya bekerja.

Hingga Joonmyeon melihat sesuatu sedang duduk di armchair di sudut ruangan. Karena penasaran, Joonmyeon mendekatinya. Joonmyeon kira itu adalah patung. Namun, perkiraannya salah begitu mengetahui bahwa patung tersebut bernafas dan tersenyum begitu melihat dirinya datang menghampiri.

"Ah... kau.. kukira..." Lirih Joonmyeon.

"Malaikat?" Gumam orang yang duduk di armchair tersebut. "Apa seseorang telah mengirimiku... malaikat?"

Apakah ini Kakak yang Zitao maksud? Samar-samar, Joonmyeon dapat melihat wajah Kakak Zitao. Pandangannya menatap Joonmyeon tanpa ekspresi namun, mulutnya tersenyum. Jujur saja, Joonmyeon dibuat ketakutan olehnya.

"Kau.. apakah kau... Astaga!" Joonmyeon segera terkejut begitu cahaya bulan sepenuhnya menyinari tubuh Orang itu dan memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya yang tengah duduk di armchair tersebut. Badannya normal, bahunya tegap dan lengannya panjang. Namun, hal yang membuat Joonmyeon terkejut adalah...

Bagian jantung Orang itu berlubang. Tak ada jantung disana. Joonmyeon dapat melihat dengan jelas lubang yang terbentuk disana langsung memperlihatkannya dengan beberapa tulang rusuk yang mencuat dan daging yang di robek, juga darah yang terlihat mengering pada pakaiannya.

Laki-laki ini... Jujur saja, Joonmyeon mengakui bahwa laki-laki ini sangatlah tampan.

Namun apa yang terjadi hingga membuatnya seperti ini? Dan kenapa ia masih hidup? Padahal jelas-jelas jantungnya tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Apa seseorang mengirimu kesini untuk membebaskanku?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Masih tersenyum. Pandangannya sangat polos seperti anak kecil.

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membebaskanmu.."

"Kenapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada kecewa. Rawut wajah orang itu kemudian berubah menjadi kecewa juga.

"Tidak bisa... Tuan Hangeng tidak akan mengizinkanku..." Lirih Joonmyeon. Jujur saja, walaupun ia tidak tahu bila yang berhadapan dengannya ini hantu atau manusia, ia merasa kasihan padanya."Kalau bisa, aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini. Kau pasti ingin keluar, kan?"

"Benarkah? Kau akan membawaku keluar dari sini?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti."

"Terima kasih. Seseorang pasti benar-benar menyuruhmu untuk menemuiku." Gumam Laki-laki itu. "Aku senang."

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Pergi? Kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.." Lirih laki-laki itu dengan rawut wajah kecewa.

"Aku harus bekerja besok.." Joonmyeon mengelus pelan pundak laki-laki itu. "Besok malam, aku janji. Aku akan kembali lagi kesini."

"Benarkah?!" Rawut wajahnya kembali menampilkan ekspresi bahagia dan polos layaknya anak kecil.

"Benar. Aku janji." Joonmyeon kemudian pergi menuju pintu. Sesekali ia melihat kebelakang, wajah bahagia laki-laki itu masih belum menghilang dari wajahnya.

Joonmyeon segera membuka pintu, keluar dari ruangan itu kemudian menguncinya kembali. Untung saja tak ada yang melihatnya masuk kedalam sana.

Besok malam, Joonmyeon akan menemui laki-laki itu lagi. Karena ia sudah berjanji. Ternyata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu adalah seorang laki-laki - yang kemungkinan adalah kakak yang sering Zitao sebut.

Namun, kenapa Laki-laki tersebut ada disana dan... dapat hidup tanpa jantung? Ah, Joonmyeon akan mencari tahu sendiri nanti. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan disepanjang lorong kastil menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai, ia segera menguncinya dan duduk diranjangnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kunci ruangan tempat laki-laki tadi dan memandanginya sejenak. 'Sebenarnya kau itu apa..' gumamnya. Ia lalu menyimpan kunci itu dibawah bantalnya dan segera berbaring tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Joonmyeon menarik selimutnya dan segera bersiap untuk tidur.

"Ah! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

A/N: Heya, readers! Ini adalah Fanfiction pertama author di ! mohon dimaafkan bila ada kesalahan dalam cerita (namanya juga author newbie T^T) dan cerita ini murni karangan author sendiri. Hahaha. Dan author harap kalian meninggalkan review disini karena review kalian akan sangat membantu author nantinya^^. Thank you^^ _**-HanakoKim**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter disini bukanlah milik author. Author hanya memakai mereka sebagai bagian dari cerita.**

 **Warning: Author newbie, beberapa GenderSwitch!Character, bahasa aneh, dan tata cara penulisan sangat mengenaskan.**

 **Jangan dibaca kalau kalian tidak menyukainya.**

 **You've been warned ^^;)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Joonmyeon." Sapa Luhan pagi itu. Joonmyeon yang sedang menyusun beberapa buku di rak menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Luhan tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh! Apa Anda butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Luhan terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon. "Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Ah, iya.. apa kau menemukan kunci ruangan itu?" Ujar Luhan. Namun ketika berkata begitu, ia mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Saya... tidak melihatnya.."

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau kau menemukanya, tolong segera berikan kuncinya padaku. Jangan berikan pada Ayah atau Zitao." Ucap Luhan. "Kumohon.."

"Baik.. akan saya berikan." Joonmyeon mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Luhan menepuk pundaknya pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon kemudian mengeluarkan kunci tersebut dari kantung celananya. Menatapnya sejenak. 'Apa aku berikan saja ini kepada Luhan..?' Gumamnya.

-0-

Joonmyeon telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan hendak kembali ke dapur, menemui Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Namun di tengah perjalanannya, ia melihat Zitao duduk di depan pintu itu. Kepalanya tertunduk dan membuat rambut hitamnya menutupi wajahnya. Semakin mendekat, Joonmyeon mendengar suara isakkan keluar dari mulut Zitao.

Penasaran, Joonmyeon berjalan perlahan mendekati Zitao. Sesekali ia mendengar Zitao berbicara seperti "Aku mencintai kakak, aku pasti akan mengeluarkan kakak dari sana, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa kakak, aku mencintai kakak, sangat, sangat mencintai kakak."

"Zitao?" Entah kenapa, Joonmyeon spontan menyebut nama Zitao. Zitao yang merasa namanya dipanggil, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa, _maid_?" Tanyanya ketus. "Apa kau telah menemukan kuncinya? Berikan padaku."

"A-ah.. bukan itu. Aku tadi mendengarmu menangis.. ada apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang berusaha bersikap sangat ramah pada Zitao. Zitao kemudian berdiri. 'Oh, tuhan. Dia tinggi sekali.' Gumam Joonmyeon.

"Dengar, maid. Kau mendengar aku menangis atau tidak, lalu bertanya apa yang terjadi, itu bukan urusanmu. Bila tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, sebaiknya jangan berbicara denganku." Ucap Zitao dingin. "Kecuali, kau menemukan kunci ruangan itu." Zitao kemudian pergi disana. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

-0-

"Oi, kenapa kau murung sekali?" Tanya Sehun begitu Joonmyeon memasuki dapur. Joonmyeon menaruh lap yang tadi ia pakai ke dalam ember dan duduk dikursi sebelah Sehun-yang sedang mengelap kering garpu dan sendok yang digunakan untuk sarapan tadi.

"Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mana?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan.

"Kyungsoo sedang membeli bahan makanan di pasar dan Baekhyun... sedang membersihkan lantai atas sepertinya." Jawab Sehun. Joonmyeon mengangguk.

Kemudian tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Hanya ada suara air yang menetes perlahan dari keran, suara burung yang mengetuk kaca dapur, dan dentingan sendok yang sedang dibersihkan Sehun.

"Hei, Sehun.." Panggil Joonmyeon.

"Hm?" Sahut Sehun.

"Apa kau tahu, kenapa Zitao sangat ingin masuk ke ruangan 'itu'. Dan kudengar dia tadi mengucapkan kata seperti 'Aku sangat mencintai kakak, aku pasti akan mengeluarkan kakak' ?" Tanya Joonmyeon. "Siapa si _'kakak'_ yang dia maksud itu?"

Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan memutar kursinya agar berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon. "Kapan kau melihatnya?"

"Barusan." Jawab Joonmyeon. "Ayolah, kau pasti tahu.. ceritakan padaku.."

Sehun terlihat ragu. "Huh.. Jadi begini, aku tahu ini dari Luhan. Ia yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Ceritakan padaku. Kumohon…" Pinta Joonmyeon. Sehun terdiam sejenak, ia meneguk ludahnya pelan, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Keluarga ini sebenarnya mempunyai tiga orang anak. Luhan adalah anak perempuan tertua dan Zitao anak perempuan yang paling muda. Namun, mereka masih mempunyai saudara laki-laki. Namanya Kris." Ucap Sehun. "Saat pertama kali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bekerja, anak dari keluarga ini masih lengkap. Mereka bertiga sangat akrab. Mereka saling melindungi dan menyayangi satu sama lain."

"Begitu Ibu mereka meninggal, sang Ayah menjadi sangat keras pada mereka. Kris, sebagai anak laki-laki berkewajiban untuk melindungi saudara-saudaranya. Oleh karena itu, ia dan kedua saudara perempuannya menjadi semakin dekat. Hubungan mereka sangat kuat sekali. "Namun, ada yang salah paham dengan hubungan mereka. Zitao menganggap Kris yang sangat menyayanginya itu.. bukan sebagai kakaknya."

"Tunggu, maksudmu…"

"Ya… karena mereka sangat dekat, Zitao tidak menganggap Kris sebagai kakak.. namun sebagai.. Laki-laki. Kau tahu? Bukan seperti seorang adik perempuan yang sayang pada kakak laki-lakinya.." Sambung Sehun, "Maksudku... seperti.."

"Seorang perempuan yang mencintai seorang laki-laki?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Bingo." Sahut Sehun

"Lanjutkan.." Joonmyeon.

"Namun, sepertinya kutukan memang sudah menyelimuti keluarga ini. Karena, malam itu, Karena suatu sebab, Kris dan Tuan Hangeng bertengkar hebat. Bahkan Luhan, yang biasanya dapat melerai mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Karena tidak dapat menahan emosinya, Tuan menghunuskan pedangnya tepat pada jantung Kris." Sehun memberi jeda. "Dan mencabut jantungnya."

"Tepat di depan Luhan dan Zitao. Mereka bertiga kira, Kris telah mati. Namun tidak, ia masih hidup. Sampai saat ini. Ia dikurung di ruangan itu." Lanjut Sehun. "Katanya, Sebelum Kris dikurung, ia hanya minta agar ia dicintai secara tulus."

"Tapi, bukankah Zitao mencintainya secara tulus? Harusnya kutukan itu langsung hilang, kan?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Itu nafsu, Joonmyeon. Itu bukan cinta. Zitao hanya ingin memiliki Kris untuk dirinya seorang." Sahut Sehun. "Itu menurutku.."

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan Luhan. Kurasa, Kris memang harus bertemu dengan orang yang memberinya cinta secara tulus. Kurasa Luhan salah satunya." Gumam Sehun. "Dan ayahnya."

"Huft... jadi isi ruangan itu masih manusia, ya?" Gumam Joonmyeon. Namun, Sehun segera menutup mulut Joonmyeon

"Dengar, Joonmyeon." Ucapnya "Baekhyun menyembunyikan kunci itu untuk menghindari Zitao masuk ke dalam ruangan itu lagi dan membuat Ia kewalahan . Ini tanpa sepengetahuan Tuan Siwon dan Luhan. Dan sekarang kunci itu hilang."

"Kunci itu sudah sangat lama sekali hilang. Baekhyun bilang... Satu tahun sebelum aku bekerja, kunci itu hilang." Ucap Sehun.

"Ah.. begitu ya.. Tenyata itu alasan Zitao bersikap begitu..." Ucap Joonmyeon. "Zitao itu.. sangat berbeda sekali, ya, dengan Luhan.."

"Ya.." Sahut Sehun.

"Luhan sangat baik.. sedangkan Zitao sangat kasar kepadaku..." Gumam Joonmyeon. "Haa~h.. kalau aku jadi laki-laki, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Luhan."

Mendengar hal itu, Sehun hanya diam dan tersenyum. Joonmyeon yang melihat Sehun bertingkah seperti itu kemudian meledeknya. "Oh... Jadi Sehun menyukai Luhaaaan!"

"A-Apa?! Ti-tidak!" Wajah Sehun memerah mendengarnya.

"Jangan menyangkal, Sehun! Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahuuuu~ huwaaah... tidak kusangkaaa!" Ucap Joonmyeon heboh. "Mengakulah!"

"Kau ini berisik sekali!" Seru Sehun. "Sudah, ah."

"Uuhh.. Sehun malu, ya.." Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Diam."

"Oke.. baiklah..."

-0-

"Jadi, kau memberitahu Joonmyeon?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Biarkan saja dia tahu, toh, biar dia tidak penasaran.." Sahut Sehun santai.

"Yah... Kurasa kau benar. Tidak ada salahnya memberi tahu." Ucap Baekhyun. "Semoga dia tidak lagi penasaran dengan pintu itu. Karena aku pernah melihat Tuan menamparnya karena pintu itu."

"Dia terus memandangi pintu itu?" Tanya Sehun yang disambut anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Begitu..."

-0-

Makan malam telah usai. Semua anggota keluarga telah kembali ke ruangan masing-masing. Kecuali Zitao yang kembali ke depan pintu ruangan itu. Masih berusaha mengeluarkan _'Kakak tersayang'_ -nya dari sana.

Entahlah, sudah 2 jam sejak Zitao berdiri disitu. Dan selama itu pula Joonmyeon menunggu. Bersembunyi di balik lemari tempat persembunyiannya malam kemarin.

Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar cerita Sehun tadi siang, Ia semakin penasaran dengan orang yang ada di dalam sana.

"Jam Sebelas..." Gumamnya pelan. "Uh.. lama sekali.."

"Kakak, kumohon.. Kau mendengarku, kan? Tenagamu kuat.. dobrak saja pintunya dari dalam sana, kak..." Joonmyeon kemudian mendengar Zitao berkata. "Kakak..."

Jujur saja, Joonmyeon ingin menghampiri Zitao saat itu juga. Menenangkannya, kemudian mengajaknya berbicara. Yah, walaupun kemarin Zitao bersikap kasar padanya, tetap saja Joonmyeon merasa kasihan padanya. Namun, pikirannya itu segera terputus begitu melihat Hangeng ada disana.

"Perempuan bodoh! Sedang apa kau?! Dia tidak akan mendengarmu. Cepat kembali ke kamarmu!" Seru Hangeng.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri! Jangan menggangguku dan menghalangiku!" Zitao menyahuti Ayahnya dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi. Membuat amarah Hangeng seketika memuncak.

Hangeng kemudian menjambak rambut Zitao, kemudian menamparnya. Zitao jatuh terduduk dan memegangi pipinya. Terlihat, Zitao mulai menangis. "Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di pintu itu, Zitao! Sadarlah!"

"Sampai aku bisa mengeluarkan kakak dari dalam sana! Kenapa?!" Seru Zitao yang kembali disambut tamparan keras oleh Hangeng.

"Dia tidak akan keluar!" Saat Hangeng kembali melayangkan tamparannya, Joonmyeon segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari memeluk Zitao. Hangeng yang hendak melayangkan kembali tamparanya, kembali menarik tangannya.

"Jangan dilanjutkan! Kumohon..." Ucap Joonmyeon. "Kumohon... jangan.."

Hangeng menurunkan tangannya. Menghela nafas panjang dan berbicara pada Zitao dengan suara pelan, "Zitao, kembali ke kamarmu."

Zitao tak menggubris ucapan Hangeng dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon dapat merasakan air mata Zitao yang merembes pada kemeja yang ia pakai. "Zitao, aku bilang, kembali ke kamarmu."

Joonmyeon kemudian melepaskan pegangannya, membiarkan Zitao pergi. Sebelum pergi, Zitao memandang Joonmyeon sejenak. Pandangan seakan memperingatinya.

.  
.

"Dan kau." Hangeng kemudian menarik paksa tubuh Joonmyeon ke ruangannya. Ia menutup ruangan itu dengan keras dan mengambil sesuatu di laci meja kerjanya.

Ruangan itu cahayanya remang-remang. Hanya ada lampu kecil yang menerangi ruangan besar tersebut. Rak-rak berisi buku besar, sofa, dan lukisan-lukisan kuno masih terlihat walau cahaya tidak begitu terang.

"Berikan tanganmu." Ucap Hangeng dingin. Dengan ragu, Joonmyeon menaruh tangannya di atas meja kerja Hangeng. Tidak tahu apa maksud Hangeng.

Namun kemudian, Siwon mengeluarkan pisau dari pegangannya, dan menyayat tangan Joonmyeon bertubi-tubi. Darah mengucur deras dari punggung tangan dan jari-jari Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon terkejut dan hendak menarik tangannya, namun Hangeng segera menahan dengan tangan yang satunya.

"Ah! S-sakit! T-tuan... Hentikan.. sakit sekali.."

Tak menggubris ucapan Joonmyeon, Hangeng sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Ia sangat menikmati suara Joonmyeon yang meraung-raung memintanya untuk menghentikkan aksi brutalnya tersebut.

"Ibu!" Seru Joonmyeon. Air mata telah mengucur deras, membuat pipinya basah. Rawut wajah Joonmyeon tidak dapat di lukiskan dengan kata-kata. Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar kata-kata Joonmyeon, Hangeng segera menghentikkan aksinya.

Darah terlihat menggenang di atas meja Siwon. Dan tangan Joonmyeon juga dipenuhi darah yang masih mengucur deras.

"Itu akibat kau menghalangi apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan pada Zitao tadi. Ingat peraturan baru, _Maid_. Jangan pernah menghalangi apa saja yang akan aku lakukan." Ucap Hangeng. "Mengerti? Sekarang, keluar."

Joonmyeon segera keluar dari ruangan itu tangannya sangat sakit saat itu, ia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa selain rasa sakit itu. Entah kenapa, ia teringat dengan Ibunya saat itu juga.

Baru dua hari bekerja, sudah banyak sekali kejadian tak mengenakkan yang menimpanya. Ia tidak tahan. Ia ingin pulang. Tanpa sadar, air mata kembali menetes dari kedua matanya. Joonmyeon bersimpuh pada dinding terdekat. Di satu sisi Ia menahan rasa sakit dan pedih yang datang dari tangannya dan di sisi lain, Ia merindukan Ibunya.

.

.

"Joonmyeon.. Kau kena-ASTAGA!" Joonmyeon kemudian mendengar suara Luhan. "Joonmyeon! Astaga! Tanganmu..."

"L-Luhan..."

"Kita obati tanganmu dulu, Joonmyeon.." Luhan membantu Joonmyeon berdiri dan segera membawanya ke ruangan di lantai atas.

-0-

"Aku mendengarnya dari Zitao... karena khawatir, aku segera menyusulmu.." Ucap Luhan. Luhan membawa Joonmyeon ke ruang berkumpul. Ruangan ini dindingnya berwarna cokelat dan lantainya dibuat dari kayu. Ada empat buah sofa berwarna sama disana, dan ruangan itu juga dikelilingi buku-buku tua. Entah, banyak sekali buku disana. Ada beberapa buah lukisan juga disana.

Dan jendela disana dibiarkan terbuka, sehingga membuat tirai tipis disana melayang karena angin yang bertiup kencang. Membuat Joonmyeon kedinginan.

Dengan perlahan, Luhan membersihkan darah yang ada di tangan Joonmyeon. "Ini agak sakit.. tahan, ya.." Kemudian Luhan membasahi kapas dengan alkohol dan mengusapnya pada punggung tangan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon berusaha agar ia tak berteriak saat itu juga. Sakitnya tak tertahankan.

"Maaf merepotkan anda, Luhan..." Gumam Joonmyeon begitu Luhan melilitkan perban pada kedua tangan dan jari-jari Joonmyeon. Tangan Joonmyeon tak dapat digerakkan karena perban itu.

"Besok, Kau hanya akan melakukan pekerjaan ringan. Dan perbannya akan kuganti besok. Sampai lukanya kering, jangan bekerja dulu.." Ucap Luhan.

"Tapi, kan..."

"Tidak apa.. Ada Sehun dan Baekhyun, kan?" Tanya Luhan. "Mereka bisa mengganti pekerjaanmu. Sungguh... aku tidak enak padamu, Joonmyeon. Terima kasih, ya, sudah menolong Zitao.."

"Ah.. aku hanya.. kebetulan lewat. Dan.. melihat Zitao.."

Luhan kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Joonmyeon. "Terima Kasih sudah menolong Zitao..."

"Tidak apa.. aku.."

"Tapi, maaf.. Sebagai gantinya.. Tanganmu dirusak oleh _Iblis Bedebah_ itu..." Gumam Luhan dengan pandangan bersalah.

'Iblis Bedebah? Maksudnya.. Tuan Hangeng?' Joonmyeon.

"Ah, Sudah malam... aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu.." Ucap Luhan.

"Tidak.. Saya.. bisa pergi sendiri.."

"Joonmyeon. Biar aku mengantarmu."

Joonmyeon tak dapat membantah Luhan. Akhirnya, Ia mengangguk pasrah.

-0-

"Ah, Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih, Luhan.." Joonmyeon membungkukkan sedikif tubuhnya. Luhan menggeleng dan mengusap pelan tangan Joonmyeon yang terluka tadi.

"Zitao juga mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih'." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Dia sangat berterima kasih padamu." Ucapnya.

"Ah.. Zitao.."

"Nah, Selamat malam, Joonmyeon." Luhan kemudian meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Segeralah tidur, Joonmyeon." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh pada Joonmyeon.

.

.

. 

"Zitao..." Gumam Joonmyeon yang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Setelah sebelumnya bersusah payah menutup pintu kamarnya. Tentu saja. "Sama-sama..."

"Ah!" Seru Joonmyeon kemudian. "Kris.. aku tidak melihatnya malam ini.."

"Maaf Kris, aku tidak menepati janjiku..." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

A/N: Chapter 2! Mohon reviewnya karena review sangat membantu author jadi lebih semangat menulis (baca:mengetik) cerita ^^);. Terima kasih untuk yang telah review, favorite, dan follow cerita ini. Author terharu karena ternyata ada yang mau membaca FF ini ;;;;. Sekali lagi, terima kasih! **-HanakoKim**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter disini bukanlah milik author. Author hanya memakai mereka sebagai bagian dari cerita.**

 **Warning: Author newbie, beberapa GenderSwitch!Character, bahasa aneh, dan tata cara penulisan sangat mengenaskan. (Dan ada beberapa adegan kekerasan.-.)**

 **Jangan dibaca kalau kalian tidak menyukainya.**

 **You've been warned ^^;)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo—keesokan paginya—yang melihat tangan Joonmyeon yang diperban menutupi seluruh bagiannya. Kyungsoo kemudian menarik pelan tangan Joonmyeon dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Kenapa bisa diperban seperti ini?"

"Ah... I-ini..." Joonmyeon tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo, namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada Kyungsoo. Di satu sisi, bila Hangeng tahu kalau ia memberitahu Kyungsoo, Ia akan memperlakukan hal yang lebih menyeramkan padanya. "B-bukan apa-apa..." Joonmyeon kembali menarik pelan tangannya yang sebelumnya Kyungsoo pegang.

"Wah, perbannya harus diganti." Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul disamping Joonmyeon dan membuatnya kaget. "Sini, aku ganti."

"E-eh?" Joonmyeon tidak dapat mengelak tarikan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian menyuruh Joonmyeon duduk dan menaruh tangannya di counter selagi ia mengambil kotak obat.

"Kenapa tanganmu bisa diperban seperti itu? Siapa yang memasang perbannya?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari membuka perban yang melilit tangan Joonmyeon. "Oh, astaga.. kenapa seluruh tanganmu bisa luka seperti ini?!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Seluruh tanganmu..." Gumam Kyungsoo. "Ini bukan kecelakaan. Seseorang melukainya."

"Apa?! Siapa yang berani berbuat begitu?!" Ujar Baekhyun. Yang masih ngeri melihat luka ditangan Joonmyeon. Luka bekas sayatan pisau menghiasi seluruh bagian tangannya, telapak dan punggung tangannya, masih belum kering. Lukanya masih terlihat basah oleh darah. Tangan Joonmyeon sungguh sangat tidak enak dilihat saat itu juga. "Memangnya.. siapa yang mau melukai tangan Joonmyeon? Tega sekali.. Joonmyeon kan baru tiga hari berada disini.."

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Hangeng?" Jawab Sehun yang langsung mengikuti obrolan mereka. "Luhan tidak mungkin melakukannya. Dan Zitao, walaupun ia agak kasar pada Joonmyeon tempo hari, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal setega itu."

"Yah, siapa tahu?" Sahut Kyungsoo. Ia dan Sehun kemudian memperhatikan dengan seksama tangan Joonmyeon yang sedang Baekhyun tetesi dengan obat merah.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Baekhyun, rasanya pedih sekali." Ucap Joonmyeon yang mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan pedih dari lukanya itu. Baekhyun tak mengubris ucapan Joonmyeon dan tetap mengobati tangan Joonmyeon dengan telaten. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan dengan sedikit perasaan ngeri—plus ngilu.

"Ah, aku harus kembali membuat sarapan." Kyungsoo kemudian berlari menuju kompor, sadar kalau masakannya hampir gosong. Joonmyeon agak lega begitu Baekhyun mulai melilit tangannya dengan perban, karena dia tidak akan merasakan rasa pedih itu lagi.

"Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku melihat luka yang begitu menyeramkan." Gumam Baekhyun membereskan peralatan obat. "Puluhan luka sayatan pisau yang dalam. Yang benar saja?"

Sehun memandangi kedua tangan Joonmyeon yang diperban habis sampai pergelangan tangannya. "Dengan keadaan tanganmu yang begitu, kurasa kau tidak akan bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja."

"Tapi, Tuan Hangeng mewajibkan kita semua ada saat setiap waktu makan, kan?" Ujar Kyungsoo yang membawa piring berisi sarapan yang akan disajikan nanti dan seteko teh hitam.

"Ya, Joonmyeon tetap ada pada waktu makan. Untuk pekerjaan lainnya, sementara waktu, kita gantikan dulu. Tidak mungkin kau menyuruhnya bekerja dengan keadaan tangannya yang begitu parah." Sahut Sehun.

Baekhyun kemudian menyusun tiga cangkir, 3 pasang garpu dan sendok, dan piring diatas tray. "Yah, Sehun benar. Lagipula, kurasa, Joonmyeon bahkan tidak bisa menggaruki kepalanya.."

"Tidak, Baekhyun.. tanganku sudah agak mendingan. Aku sudah bisa memegang sesuatu, buktinya, aku bisa memutar anak kunci pintu kamarku tadi..." Sangkal Joonmyeon. "Aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan ringan. Seperti.. menyusun buku? Atau menyiram tanaman?"

"Kurasa, jangan sampai lukamu terkena air dulu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi menyusun buku boleh juga. Atau membersihkan debu. Hey, itu pekerjaan ringan, kan?" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Yah, lagipula aku tidak mau menganggur." Tawa Joonmyeon. "Cukup mudah."

"Ya, sudah jam tujuh tepat. Kurasa keluarga itu sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Ucap Sehun yang mendorong dining trolley menuju ruang makan.

-0-

Benar saja, Ketiga anggota keluarga tersebut sudah duduk disana menunggu makanan datang, Hangeng duduk di depan meja yang sangat panjang tersebut membelakangi pintu, sedangkan Luhan dan Zitao duduk berhadapan disisi samping meja yang sangat panjang itu. Setelah masuk, Kyungsoo segera berjalan ke dekat jendela, tempat biasa ia menunggu sampai keluarga itu selesai menyantap makanan mereka. Karena ia koki, ia tidak perlu meletakkan piring, gelas, atau serbet diatas meja seperti yang Baekhyun dan Sehun lakukan.

"Joonmyeon, tanganmu terluka. Kau menyusul Kyungsoo saja." Bisik Sehun.

"Tapi.."

"Sudah, sana." Akhirnya Joonmyeon mengangguk dan segera berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia memperhatikan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang dengan telaten menaruh semua makanan yang ada di tray keatas meja. Joonmyeon kemudian melihat wajah Hangeng sekilas. Melihat wajahnya saat itu, membuat Joonmyeon mengingat kejadian malam kemarin. Ia semakin takut pada Tuannya. Hangeng melihat perban yang melilit tangan Joonmyeon sekilas kemudian tersenyum puas.

Sosok Luhan membelakangi Joonmyeon, Ia sangat ingin berterima kasih lagi padanya karena semalam Luhan sempat menolongnya mengobati lukanya. Ia melihat Luhan menggumamkan sesuatu pada Sehun yang membuat wajah Sehun memerah. Ia kemudian terkekeh geli.

Sampai pada akhirnya, pandangan Joonmyeon dan Zitao bertemu. Wajah Zitao masih saja menyeramkan. Zitao masih menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namun sesaat kemudian, tatapan itu meluruh. Digantikan dengan tatapan sendu seolah Zitao merasa bersalah.

"Whew.. Sekarang, tinggal tunggu mereka hingga selesai makan." Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbicara disampingnya.

' _Iya. Sebentar lagi.'_

-0-

Pukul Duabelas, Joonmyeon membersihkan beberapa lukisan besar di koridor dari debu-debu. Ya, pekerjaan ringan yang tidak membuat tangannya sakit. Sesekali ia terbatuk karena debu-debu yang berterbangan. 'Kapan terakhir kali ini dibersihkan?' Gumam Joonmyeon.

"KAKAK TIDAK MENGERTI!" Kemudian suara Zitao terdengar tak jauh dari tempat Joonmyeon berada. Joonmyeon berasumsi bahwa ia sedang berdebat dengan Luhan. Ah, ayolah, siapa lagi? Tidak mungkin Zitao dapat meninggikan suara didepan Ayahnya?

"Zitao, dengar... Kau tidak boleh seperti itu.. Mengertilah, Zitao.. Kris itu kakakmu, dia pasti juga menyayangimu.." Suara lembut Luhan kemudian terdengar menyahuti ucapan Zitao.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA?! APA TIDAK BOLEH?!" Seru Zitao. Joonmyeon heran. Apa pita suara Zitao tidak rusak?

"Zitao.. Kita bahkan belum menemukan kunci itu. Dan... dan bahkan kita tidak tahu.. Apa Kris masih hidup di dalam sana.." Sahut Luhan. "Kumohon berhentilah menangisinya. Kita akan mencari kunci itu bersama-sama, oke?"

Kemudian terdengar suara isakkan tangis. "SELALU ITU! SELALU ITU YANG KAU UCAPKAN! Asal kau tahu, Kris masih hidup, Kris masih hidup, Kris masih hidup..."

Joonmyeon kemudian tertegun. Ia merasa egois telah menyimpan kunci itu dan tidak memberikannya segera pada Zitao. Namun, meningat perasaan Zitao pada Kris yang tidak wajar, ia agak sungkan. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan hendak membersihkan lemari buku sampai Ia kaget ketika melihat sosok Zitao dihadapannya. Dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang bengkak.

Joonmyeon kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan memberi hormat pada Zitao. "S-selamat siang, Nona Zitao!"

"Maid. Dengar. Aku tugaskan kau untuk mencari kunci berwarna emas. Satu-satunya kunci berwarna emas di kastil ini. Segera berikan padaku bila kau temukan kunci itu!" Tukas Zitao yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon di lorong yang sepi itu.

-0-

Entah beberapa kali dalam hari ini, Joonmyeon mendapati Zitao duduk dan menangis didepan ruangan tempat Kris dikurung. Sesekali, ia mendapati Luhan berdiri disana, mencoba membuka gembok tersebut menggunakan kawat, klip, dan barang-barang lainnya.

Dan sesekali juga, Joonmyeon merasa tidak enak hati menyimpan kunci itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa egois.

-0-

Malam itu Joonmyeon duduk di ranjangnya. Tiga jam lagi dia akan menyelinap keluar dan menemui Kris. Sekarang masih jam sepuluh, yang ia tahu, Luhan masih membaca di perpustakaan dan Hangeng masih mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang kerjanya. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan keluarga ini..." Gumam Joonmyeon.

Ia mengeluarkan kunci ruangan tersebut dari sakunya dan memandanginya dengan seksama. Kunci berwarna keemasan dengan sebuah batu rubi pada pegangan kuncinya yang dikelilingi oleh ukiran yang sangat rumit. Joonmyeon memutar-mutar kunci tersebut. "Kalau mereka benar-benar kaya, harusnya mereka memanggil ahli duplikat kunci untuk membuat cadangannya..."

'Sebentar.. Sehun bilang, Baekhyun menyembunyikan kunci ini. Lalu kunci ini kemudian hilang. Itu berarti sudah sangat lama sekali, kan?' Gumam Joonmyeon. 'Lalu kenapa Zitao bersikap seolah-olah kunci ini baru saja hilang?'

'Ini aneh.' Sambungnya lagi. 'Kurasa Ibu tahu mengenai masalah kunci ini..'

'Dan kalau kunci ini hilang dan tak ada satupun yang tahu dimana kunci ini berada.. kenapa kunci ini ada dikamarku?'

Joonmyeon kemudian melamun, pandangannya menerawang keatas langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian ia tertegun, seperti menyadari sesuatu. Ia kemudian bangkit dari ranjang hangatnya, memakai sandal, dan segera melesat pergi keluar.

-0-

"Ah, Joonmyeon. Ada perlu apa? Seharusnya kau istirahat malam-malam begini." Ucap Baekhyun. Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanyanya kemudian. Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, memberi Joonmyeon akses untuk masuk. "Heh? Kalian bertiga satu kamar?" Tanyanya begitu melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Eh? Joonmyeon?" Sehun dan Kyungsoo menghentikan sejenak aktivitas mereka. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. iya. Aku bosan dan tidak bisa tidur.. haha, jadi.. yah.." Sahut Joonmyeon canggung. Jujur, dia kira Baekhyun hanya tidur sendirian. Karena, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Mengenai keluarga ini tentu saja.

"Ah, begitu,ya. Kalau kau sedang bosan kau boleh datang kesini,kok." Baekhyun kemudian duduk diranjangnya. Joonmyeon kemudian ikut bergabung disana. Ia kemudian melihat Kyungsoo sedang membaca buku dan Sehun sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Untuk siapa surat itu?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Sehun menghentikkan kegiatannya sejenak dan memandang Joonmyeon. "Untuk sudah lama tidak mengiriminya surat." Balas Sehun yang diterima anggukan oleh Joonmyeon.

"Kyungsoo? Kau sedang apa?" Ujar Joonmyeon yang tidak mau mengganggu aktivitas Sehun. Wajahnya serius sekali saat itu.

"Hm? Tidak ada..hanya membaca buku yang aku beli di kota tempo hari." Sahut Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. Joonmyeon kemudian mengangguk dan duduk diam disana. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baekhyun yang tidak melakukan apa-apa kemudian duduk disamping Joonmyeon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terdiam sebentar. "Apa kau tahu.. tentang _'kutukan marionette'_ yang sering diceritakan orang-orang tua pada anaknya di desa?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Seketika, Sehun dan Kyungsoo menghentikkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Oh, cerita itu.. Cerita orang-orang desa yang paling terkenal dan kabarnya itu kisah nyata.." Sahut Sehun.

"Tentang seorang Ayah yang membunuh anaknya sendiri dan mengambil jantung anaknya. Ayah itu kira anak itu mati. Tapi ternyata masih hidup. Karena Ayahnya ketakutan, ia mengurung anak itu." Sambung Kyungsoo. "Sampai kedua saudaranya juga ayahnya bertambah tua, keadaan anak itu masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Haha.. cerita nenekku saat dia masih muda dulu... Lalu, karena semakin merasa ketakutan, bangsawan itu kemudian membakar anaknya itu. Hingga si anak mengutuk setiap ayah yang bersikap kasar. Hahahahaha." Ucap Baekhyun. Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kemudian tertawa. Namun sesaat kemudian, mata mereka terbelalak seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Sebentar... Jangan bilang kalau.. Keluarga ini.." Lirih Baekhyun. "Oh astaga..."

"Sedikit dugaanku... Mereka ini keturunan bangsawan itu. Lagipula, legenda itu tentang keluarga bangsawan. Dan bangsawan di kota ini hanyalah keluarga ini..." Gumam Joonmyeon. "Iya.. itu."

"Kebetulan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku rasa tidak." Sahut Kyungsoo. "Dengar, kita sudah lama bekerja disini. Dan sejauh ini tidak ada apa-apa, kan? Maksudku, kita baik-baik saja selama berada disini,kan?"

"Kutukan hanya menyelimuti keluarga bangsawan itu... jadi, memang tidak akan ada hubungannya dengan kita." Ucap Joonmyeon. "Yah. Itupun kalau keluarga ini benar-benar dikutuk..."

Lalu Joonmyeon kemudian berdiri. "Aku akan mencari tahu lagi mengenai hal ini. Aku semakin penasaran.."

"Tidak. Kutukan itu tidak nyata. Itu hanya cerita orang-orang desa.." Sahut Baekhyun. "Tapi keluarga ini juga.. mengalami hal yang… sama.."

"Sungguh. Aku jadi merasa takut sekarang." Gumam Sehun.

"Sudahlah, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Kita hanya bekerja disini. Semua tak ada hubungannya dengan kita." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba tak membahas topic tentang kutukan yang menyedihkan itu. Joonmyeon, Baekhyun, dan Sehun mengangguki ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar. Semua itu tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka.

Joonmyeon kemudian berdiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku kembali ke ruanganku. Selamat malam." Joonmyeon kemudian membuka pintu ruangan yang berwarna hijau tersebut dan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Ah, Selamat malam, semuanya." Joonmyeon kemudian segera menutup pintu tersebut.

' _Apakah keluarga ini memang terkena kutukan yang menyedihkan itu?'_

-0-

Joonmyeon tidak langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Ia segera pergi ke ruangan tempat Kris berada. Joonmyeon berjalan pelan di lorong gelap tersebut, sebisa mungkin agar langkah kakinya tidak terdengar. Suasana lorong yang sepi membuat Joonmyeon berpikir kalau disana sudah tidak ada orang dan Ia bisa langsung masuk ke ruangan itu menemui Kris.

Namun sayup-sayup, ia mendengar suara orang menangis. Joonmyeon kemudian bersembunyi dibalik lemari buku besar—tempat persembunyiannya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Zitao..?" Gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

Ia melihat Zitao kembali menangis disana. Namun, Zitao tidak sendirian. Nafas Joonmyeon tercekat begitu mengetahui sosok yang ada bersama Zitao. Hangeng. Ada Hangeng disana.

"Dasar perempuan bodoh! Sampai kapan kau akan menangisi bajingan didalam sana?!" Bentak Hangeng. Zitao tidak menjawab Hangeng. Ia berdiri membelakanginya, memegangi kenop pintu tersebut sambil memukul-mukulkan tangannya.

"KAKAK! AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU PASTI AKAN MENGELUARKANMU DARI SITU KAK!" Seru Zitao. Seketika, Hangeng kemudian menjambak rambut panjang Zitao. Joonmyeon dapat mendengar suara teriakkan Zitao. Bagaimana tidak kesakitan kalau rambutmu dijambak hingga kau terjatuh tersungkur, lalu tubuhmu diseret paksa.

'Maaf Zitao, aku tidak bisa menolongmu...' Gumam Joonmyeon. Ia terduduk disana. Menutup wajah dan telinganya, mencoba untuk tidak mendengar suara rintihan Zitao yang kesakitan. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara tamparan. Saat itu juga Joonmyeon segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghampiri Zitao. Namun, langkahnya terhenti begitu mengingat apa yang Hangeng lakukan padanya malam kemarin. 'Maaf.. maaf.. maaf.. maaf...' gumamnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana kembali sunyi. Hanya ada suara ranting pohon yang menggaruk jendela. Joonmyeon kemudian menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya (menggunakan bahunya, tentu saja). Malam itu hawanya sangat dingin, tapi entah kenapa, Joonmyeon berkeringat. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang kemudian berdiri dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Joonmyeon kemudian bergegas berjalan menuju pintu ruangan rahasia itu dan memasukkan anak kunci pada gembok lalu memutarnya. Sebisa mungkin, tanpa suara, Joonmyeon melepas gembok tersebut, memutar kenop pintu dan melesat masuk kedalam. Tak lupa membawa gembok itu.

Berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Ruangan kali ini sangat gelap. Tidak ada cahaya bulan yang menyeruak masuk seperti malam kemarin lusa. Ditambah lagi, hawa ruangan sangat dingin. Karena tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, Joonmyeon meraba-raba barang disekitarnya.

 _'Kalau tidak salah disini ada beberapa batang lilin dan korek api...'_ Gumamnya. "Ah, ini dia.." Joonmyeon kemudian mengambil satu lilin dan menghidupkannya menggunakan korek yang ada disana.

Setelah ada sedikit penerangan, Joonmyeon segera pergi ke ujung ruangan didekat jendela. Tempat Kris duduk.

Joonmyeon dapat bernafas lega karena Kris masih berada disana. Masih dengan tatapan kosongnya- Persis seperti _Marionette_. Joonmyeon segera menaruh lilin tersebut pada bingkai jendela dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kris dengan hati-hati.

"Kris..?" Panggil Joonmyeon lembut. Ia memegang tangan Kris dengan hati-hati, merasakan tangannya yang sangat dingin, menyadari bahwa yang ia sentuh sekarang bukanlah manusia yang biasanya.

"Ah.. _Angel_! Kau datang... akhirnya kau datang.. kukira kau tidak akan datang kembali..." Pandangan kosong Kris kemudian berubah menjadi pandangan polos anak kecil. Kris kemudian memegang kedua wajah Joonmyeon dan mengelus kedua pipinya. Membuat wajah Joonmyeon bersemu merah. "Syukurlah... syukurlah kau kembali..."

"Ah.. Kris.." Joonmyeon merasa canggung karena tingkah Kris barusan. Namun Joonmyeon merasa semakin canggung begitu Kris melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Joonmyeon dan mengangkat dirinya hingga Joonmyeon sekarang berada dipangkuan Kris.

Ya, Joonmyeon berada di pangkuan Kris saat ini.

"K-Kris... l-lepaskan aku..." Ucap Joonmyeon. Namun sepertinya ucapan Joonmyeon tidak digubris oleh Kris.

Kris malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher Joonmyeon dan menghembuskan nafasnya disana. Membuat Joonmyeon merinding sekaligus geli. Namun, dia tidak bisa apa-apa saat itu juga. "Kau sangat hangat... _Angel_.."

"Uhn... Joonmyeon. Namaku Joonmyeon.." Ucap Joonmyeon. "Aku bukan malaikat... aku hanya maid di kastil ini..."

Dan lagi, ucapan Joonmyeon tidak Kris gubris. Kris kemudian mengambil tangan Joonmyeon dan meraba perbannya. "Ah! Sakit!" Lirih Joonmyeon.

"Aah.. apa aku menyakitimu..?" Tanya Kris. Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"T-tidak.. hanya saja.." Joonmyeon mencoba menyangkal. Namun, Kris segera membuka ikatan perban ditangan Joonmyeon. Dan seketika, udara dingin terasa berhembus ditangan Joonmyeon. Nyeri ditangannya kembali terasa dan membuat Joonmyeon meringis.

"Kenapa tanganmu... bukannya kemarin tanganmu baik-baik saja..." Ujar Kris. Rawut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat khawatir. "M-monster itu! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia!"

"Mons..ter?" Gumam Joonmyeon. 'Apa yang ia maksud adalah Tuan Hangeng...?' Guman Joonmyeon.

"Iya. Monster itu. Dia yang membuatku begini. Dia ternyata juga menyiksamu." Gerutu Kris. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Kakak dan adikku.. Apa monster itu juga menyiksa mereka.." Gumamnya kemudian.

"Luhan dan Zitao! Mereka baik-baik saja!" Seru Joonmyeon dengan segera walau harus menutupi kenyataan bahwa Zitao… beberapa kali diperlakukan sangat kasar oleh Ayahnya. Ternyata Kris masih memikirkan kedua saudaranya. Joonmyeon pikir, dengan hilangnya jantung Kris, dia tidak lagi memiliki perasaan.

Nah, itu dia yang membuat Joonmyeon heran. Bukankah jantung merupakan pusat emosi? Harusnya Kris tidak merasakan perasaan apa-apa lagi, bukan? Tapi kenapa.. ia masih bisa memikirkan kedua saudaranya..dan bahkan memperlakukan Joonmyeon layaknya sesuatu yang sangat ia sayangi?

"Luhan... Zitao... aku sayang mereka.." Ucap Kris kemudian. Joonmyeon kini melihat wajah Kris yang seolah menangis, namun tidak mengeluarkan air mata. "Aku lega.. Monster itu tidak menyakiti mereka." Kris kemudian mengambil kedua tangan Joonmyeon dan memainkan jari-jarinya, seperti anak kecil. Joonmyeon sebisa mungkin menahan rasa pedih yang kembali muncul, air matanya hampir keluar karena menahan pedih lukanya itu. Namun kemudian, Kris berhenti memainkan kedua tangan Joonmyeon dan mengecupnya. Membuat wajah Joonmyeon memerah karena malu.

Joonmyeon hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia masih ada dipangkuan Kris, karena Kris tak mau melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pinggang Joonmyeon. Sesekali Joonmyeon melihat lubang yang berada tepat didada kiri Kris-tempat jantung berada. Ia masih tak habis pikir... bagaimana Kris bisa hidup tanpa jantung?

Dugaannya semakin kuat kalau Kris dan keluarga ini memang terkena kutukan Marionette itu. Ya, Marionette sangat tepat. Karena Kris benar-benar terlihat seperti Marionette, dengan ekspresi datarnya. Walaupun dia menunjukkan ekspresi-ekspresi lain, namun ekspresi tersebut tidak kelihatan seperti ekspresi manusia. Ekspresi tersebut terlihat lebih kaku. Seolah tak ada perasaan yang terlukis disana. Dan kemudian, sesuatu menangkap pandangan Joonmyeon.

"Ah.. salju.." Gumam Joonmyeon begitu melihat bayangan dan bintik-bintik putih menempel dikaca ruangan. Semakin lama, salju yang turun semakin banyak. "Salju pertama di bulan ini... Desember.." Joonmyeon segera turun dari pangkuan Kris dan berjalan menuju jendela. Mengagumi tiap salju yang jatuh. "Pantas saja hari ini dingin sekali..."

"Kris? Apa kau ingin melihat salju juga?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Kris hanya diam dan memasang pandangan ragu. "Ayolah, aku akan membantumu berdiri." Hah. Dengan tangan Joonmyeon yang terluka begitu, akan mustahil kalau ia memapah tubuh Kris yang sangat besar itu.

Joonmyeon kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Kris dan menarik tubuhnya pelan. Kris berdiri perlahan, namun, begitu sudah berdiri tegak, tubuhnya roboh dan membuatnya harus berpegangan pada dinding. "Kris?! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya." Jawab Kris singkat. Kris mencoba berdiri, namun kakinya bergetar. Joonmyeon kemudian melepas pegangannya pada Kris. "Kris. Tahan sebentar." Kris menuruti perkataan Joonmyeon yang mulai mendorong kursi yang ia duduki di sudut ruangan menuju kedepan jendela besar ruangan tersebut.

 _'Apa selama ini ia hanya duduk diam dikursi ini sehingga membuatnya kaku berjalan..'_ Gumam Joonmyeon sembari membantu Kris duduk kembali dikursi nyamannya.

"Lihat. Saljunya indah, kan?" Ujar Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk jendela yang mulai berembun karena salju. Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon dan hanya memandang lurus kedepan. Seolah baru pertama kali melihat salju yang berjatuhan. Walau hanya dibekali oleh cahaya lilin, entah kenapa salju malam itu terlihat sangat indah. "Kau suka saljunya?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang kembali Kris jawab dengan anggukan.

Joonmyeon kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan kiri Kris—walaupun harus menahan sakit karena luka ditangannya. Joonmyeon kemudian duduk menumpu lututnya didepan Kris. Seolah Joonmyeon adalah seorang Ibu yang berbicara pada anaknya. Joonmyeon mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kris yang saat itu juga menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Dengar, Kris. Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi, aku berjanji akan membawamu keluar dari sini dan bertemu kedua saudaramu." Ucap Joonmyeon penuh arti. "Aku berjanji."

"Sungguh..?" Tanya Kris. Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Mungkin kau memang seorang malaikat.." Gumam Kris. "Aku akan menunggumu menepati janjimu."

Joonmyeon mempererat pegangannya. "Pasti. Aku akan menepatinya...

 _... Aku akan menepatinya.._

" _Aku janji."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

A/N: Perasaan author begitu melihat ada reviewer,favorite dan follow nambah tuh rasanya kayak.. KYAAA SENENG BANGET! / _paansih/_ Author gak nyangka bakalan ada yang sudi nge-review bahkan favorite FF ini. Yang bisa dibilang masih acakadul. Hahahha. Tapi, buat yang sudah review, favorite, dan follow, Author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Karena, kalian membuat Author makin semangat ngetik FF ini! ^^);. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk yang telah review, favorite, dan follow cerita ini. / _authortakmampuberkata-kata/_ Bila ada kritik dan saran, Author menerimanya dengan lapang dada **-HanakoKim**

Ah, iya, satu lagi. Beberapa karakter disini dibuat GenderSwitch! (baca: Joonmyeon, Luhan, Tao) Karena menurut Author , peran mereka sebagai perempuan sangat cocok untuk FF ini. Dan maafkan typo dichapter sebelumnya T_T);;


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter disini bukanlah milik author. Author hanya memakai mereka sebagai bagian dari cerita.**

 **Warning: Author newbie, beberapa GenderSwitch!Character, bahasa aneh, dan tata cara penulisan sangat mengenaskan. (Dan ada beberapa adegan kekerasan.-.)**

 **(Sebenarnya untuk genre dan rating, HanakoKim bingung mau ditempatin dimana-_-;;)**

 **Jangan dibaca kalau kalian tidak menyukainya.**

 **You've been warned ^^;)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kulihat lukamu hampir mengering.." Ucap Baekhyun,"Syukurlah.. itu artinya sedikit lagi dan lukamu akan sembuh.."

"Ya, lagipula aku tidak nyaman kalau tidak melakukan apa-apa.." Joonmyeon memandangi tangannya yang diperban dengan perban yang baru. Namun yang diperban hanya bagian telapak tangannya saja sedangkan jari-jarinya tidak diperban. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggumam sambil mengembalikan kotak obat ke lemari. Namun, sesuatu menangkap pandangannya. Didalam lemari, ia melihat kertas yang sudah lusuh tersumpal pada beberapa botol obat. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengambil kertas lusuh tersebut.

Ia menatap ke arah Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo dan Sehun sejenak sebelum membaca kertas itu. '14 Desember...' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Apa itu, Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang menyusun piring di troli. Ia kemudian melihat kertas yang ada di pegangan Baekhyun."14 Desember? Hari ini?"

"Hei. Ada apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada Sehun dan Baekhyun. "Sepertinya seru sekali..."

"Bukan apa-apa.. lupakan saja." Ucap Sehun yang langsung mengambil kertas itu dan menyimpannya pada saku celananya. "Hei, Kyungsoo! Apa makanannya sudah selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi-Hei, Joonmyeon, bisakah kau membuat kopi untuk Tuan Hangeng? Tidak usah diberi gula.. aku lupa membuatkan kopi untuknya.." Pinta Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon kemudian mengangguk dan segera merebus air dan menyiapkan cangkir untuk kopi tuanya itu.

"Ah. Selamat pagi, kalian.." Suara lembut terdengar dari depan dapur. Joonmyeon kenal dengan suara itu, suara yang sangat lembut seperti itu, siapa lagi yang memilikinya selain..

"Ah.. Nona Luhan.. Selamat pagi.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon.

"Ah, ya… Selamat pagi…" Sahut Luhan. "Oh iya…" Luhan kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun. "Sehun… bisakah…kau memisahkan alat makan Zitao dengan milik ayah dan aku? Zitao sedang sakit.. jadi, dia akan sarapan di kamarnya…"

"Oh.. Baiklah. Saya akan memisahkannya." Ucap Sehun yang segera memisahkan alat makan Zitao di atas tray lain. Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang gesit dalam bekerja. Kemudian ia menghampiri Joonmyeon yang sedang menuangkan air panas kedalam cangkir.

"Hei, Joonmyeon.." Panggil Luhan. Joonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan dan memasang pandangan bertanya. "Zitao.. sedang sakit dan aku mohon agar kau membuatkannya teh hangat dan bubur untuknya pagi ini..."

"Baik.." Sahut Joonmyeon. "Saya.. akan membuatkannya untuk Zitao.. Anda jangan khawatir.."

"Dan juga, untuk makan siang dan makan malam.. tolong buatkan Zitao menu yang sama.." Ucap Luhan. "Lalu, sesudah menemaninya makan, jangan lupa beri obat juga. Obatnya kutaruh didekat ranjang tidurnya.."

"Ah. Baiklah." Sahut Joonmyeon. 'Intinya, Luhan menyuruhku merawat Zitao yang sedang sakit.' Ucap Joonmyeon dalam hati.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, karena siang nanti aku dan ayah akan menonton opera di kota. Sebenarnya Zitao juga ikut, tapi dia tiba-tiba sakit dan ayah tidak ingin melewatkan opera itu, yah, kau tahu ayahku, kan?" Ujar Luhan.

Joonmyeon kemudian tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa.. itu memang sudah tugas saya.. anda tidak perlu khawatir.."

"Baiklah.. aku dan Ayah akan menunggu di meja makan. Dan kau.. langsung antar saja makanan Zitao.." Ucap Luhan sebelum menepuk pelan pundak Joonmyeon dan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Hei, aku sudah rebus buburnya. Nanti tinggal kau matikan saja apinya." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tadi mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dan Joonmyeon.

"Ah, terima kasih! Oh, ini kopinya! Belum selesai aku aduk.." Joonmyeon menyodorkan cangkir kopi dengan sendok yang masih ada didalamnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengaduk kopi itu dan menaruhnya diatas troli untuk kemudian dibawa ke dining room.

"Ya, kami duluan, Joonmyeon!" Seru Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Joonmyeon tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun. Kemudian ia kembali melihat panci berisi bubur yang telah Kyungsoo siapkan untuk Zitao.

'Baiklah.. sebentar lagi..'

-0-

Membawa tray dengan keadaan tangan yang masih dalam keadaan terluka membuat Joonmyeon agak kesulitan. Apalagi yang ia bawa adalah makanan dan minuman hangat. Salah langkah, kau akan mendapatkan kesulitan. Joonmyeon kini berdiri didepan pintu kamar Zitao. Pintu berwarna cokelat dengan ukiran bunga-bunga itu ia dorong dengan menggunakan lengannya.

Begitu sampai didalam, ia melihat Zitao sedang berbaring dengan kain berwarna putih di dahinya dan sedang membaca buku. Menyadari keberadaan Joonmyeon, Zitao segera menutup buku tersebut dan duduk.

"Kemarikan traynya." Ucap Zitao dengan suara yang agak parau. Joonmyeon berasumsi kalau Zitao sedang terserang flu, karena wajah dan hidungnya memerah, dan suaranya parau dan disertai pilek, tidak salah lagi.

"Hati-hati, bubur dan tehnya masih panas.." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku tahu, maid." Sahut Zitao dingin. Joonmyeon hanya menanggapi ucapan Zitao dengan senyuman. Saat Zitao mengunyah-atau lebih tepatnya menelan buburnya, sesekali ia melihat tangan Joonmyeon yang diperban. Ia kemudian teringat kejadian malam itu. Kalau saja Joonmyeon tidak menolongnya, wajahnya sudah membiru kala itu.

Namun, terbesit rasa bersalah pada dirinya. Kalau saja ia tidak membiarkan Joonmyeon, pasti ayahnya yang gila itu tidak melukai tangan Joonmyeon, yang notabene tidak bersalah sama sekali. "Kulihat tanganmu agak mendingan." Ucap Zitao sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Ya, begitulah.. harus diganti supaya tidak lembab.." Sahut Joonmyeon yang agak kaget karena Zitao mau berbicara padanya. Zitao kemudian tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan melanjutkan makannya.

Kemudian, kain kompres yang ia kenakan terlepas dari dahinya. Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon meraihnya supaya tidak jatuh ke mangkuk berisi bubur itu.

"Ah, untung kompresnya tidak jatuh." Ucap Joonmyeon. "Nah, bagaimana kalau selesai makan saya kompres lagi supaya demamnya cepat turun?"

"Tch. Terserah kau. Aku sudah selesai makan." Tukas Zitao. Ia menaruh tray berisi mangkuk dan cangkir yang sudah kosong itu disampingnya. Tapi kemudian, ia bersin.

"Ahahahahahahah." Zitao kemudian mendengar Joonmyeon tertawa. Membuatnya sangat kesal dan ingin menampar Joonmyeon saat itu juga. Berani-beraninya dia menertawakan Zitao. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya sangat lemas.

"Apanya yang lucu, maid?" Tukas Zitao.

"Tidak.. anda lucu sekali.. saat anda bersin, hidung dan pipi anda jadi memerah. Lucu sekali..." Ucap Joonmyeon sembari menempelkan kembali kompres yang sebelumnya ia rendam di air es diatas nightstand.

Mendengar hal itu, Zitao terdiam. 'Hidung dan pipi anda jadi memerah. Lucu sekali..'

 **-0-**

 _"Hei Zitao.. kau sedang flu, ya?" Tanya Kris kecil pada Zitao yang sedang berbaring diatas kasurnya dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kecuali wajahnya._

 _"Menurutmu apa? Sudah tahu masih bertanya..." Ucap Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya. "Harusnya kemarin kita tidak bermain salju sampai malam..."_

 _"Eum.." Kris mengangguk. "Tao jadi demam begini.. coba saja kita cepat berhenti.."_

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa... besok aku sudah sembuh! Kan mama yang akan merawat!" Ucap Zitao yang berusaha meyakinkan kedua kakaknya dengan nada suara ceria yang dibuat-buat. Namun nada ceria itu ditutupi suara parau dan hidung tersumbatnya._

 _Kris kemudian tertawa sangat keras. "Hahahahhahaha! Suaranya jadi aneh. Seperti kodok. Tapi lucu sekali.." Luhan kemudian mencubit pipi Kris._

 _"Zitao sedang sakit, Kris! Jangan ditertawakan!" Seru Luhan._

 _Kris kemudian mengelus pipinya yang kemerahan. "Iya maaf... Hei, cepat sembuh Zitao! Supaya kita bisa bermain salju lagi! Iya kan, kak?" Ujar Kris pada Luhan._

 _Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengecup kening Zitao. "Iya. Kata mama, kalau kita mengecup orang yang sedang sakit, orang itu akan cepat sembuh.. Nah, Zitao.. cepat sembuh, ya!" Luhan mengelus rambut hitam Zitao._

 _Zitao kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya. Aku akan cepat sembuh!"_

 _"Aaah! Benarkah? Kalau begituu.." Kris segera mengecup kedua pipi Zitao dan juga keningnya. "Aku berikan kau tiga kecupan supaya lebih cepat sembuh!" Seru Kris._

 _"Ah.. Terima kasih ka-Hatsyiii!" Ucapan Zitao terpotong karena ia bersin. Namun kemudian Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Luhan kebingungan. "Kau kenapa?"_

 _"Tidak.. hanya saja.." Ucap Kris. "Kalau Zitao bersin, pipi dan hidungnya jadi memerah.. lucu sekali. Aku suka!"_

**-0-**

'Aku kembali meningat kejadian itu.. Kakak... aku merindukanmu..' Gumam Zitao yang hampir menangis.

"Anu.. Nona Zitao.. anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon memecah lamunan Zitao. Wajah Zitao yang sudah merah karena demam semakin memerah.

"Tidak. Cepat beri aku obatnya." Ucapnya dingin sambil menunjuk beberapa pil diatas meja kecil tak jauh dari sana. "Beri aku masing-masing satu." Joonmyeon mengangguk dan segera mengambil masing-masing satu dari tiga jenis obat lalu ia taruh dipiring kecil, tak lupa segelas air yang sudah terletak disana.

Zitao mengambil obat dan air itu kemudian segera meneguknya. Ia menaruh cangkir yang sudah kosong itu diatas tray. "Kau boleh pergi. Kembalilah saat makan siang."

Joonmyeon membungkuk dan tersenyum. "Kalau boleh tahu.. apa yang ingin anda makan saat makan siang nanti?" Tanyanya.

"Bubur dan sup ayam. Cepat pergi sana!" Seru Zitao. Joonmyeon segera mengambil tray tersebut dan keluar dari kamar Zitao.

"Whew... Menegangkan sekali!" Seru Joonmyeon selagi berjalan ke arah dapur. 

**.**

 **.**

"Tidak mungkin kakak terkena kutukan itu..." Gumam Zitao. "Tidak mungkin kan..?"

"Andai saja..."

"Andai saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi..." Gumam Zitao pelan, pandangannya mengabur karena air mata telah berkumpul disana, bersiap untuk jatuh.

"Kutukan keluarga itu tidak akan muncul kembali, kan..."

 **-0-  
**

_"Dengar, Kris. Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi, aku berjanji akan membawamu keluar dari sini dan bertemu kedua saudaramu." Ucap Joonmyeon penuh arti. "Aku berjanji."_

"... Sakit.." Kris memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, tempat jantungnya yang berlubang. Entah kenapa, jantungnya terasa sangat sakit, ia terus memegangi dadanya yang sakit hingga terjatuh dari kursi. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Seperti ada yang menusuknya berulang kali. Kris meremas dadanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, hendak mengurangi rasa sakit tersebut, tapi malah membuatnya terjatuh dari armchair yang ia duduki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Dasar biadab! Beraninya kau melakukan hal seperti itu kepada adikmu sendiri!" Seru Hangeng. Ia kemudian mencengkram kerah kemeja Kris dan menghempaskan tubuhnya, membuat punggung Kris menabrak ujung meja. Tubuh Kris ambruk dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu juga. Kris kemudian mencoba berdiri kembali dengan susah payah._

 _"Tidak, Ayah.. dengarkan penjela-"_

 _ **BRUAGH!**_

 _Hangeng tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Kris dan langsung meninju pipi kanannya, membuat tubuh Kris ambruk._

 _"Tidak, Ayah! Hentikan!" Kris kemudian mendengar suara Luhan dari luar ruangan. Ia menolehkan pandangannya kearah suara. Disana ia melihat Luhan dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Jujur, baru kali ini Kris melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seperti itu._

 _Kemudian ia melihat sosok Zitao yang segera berlari masuk. Tidak, saat ini dia tidak mau melihat Zitao._

 _"Ayah, aku yang salah! Kakak tidak salah. Jadi tolong, berhenti!" Zitao menangis, berlutut didepan Hangeng. Sedangkan Luhan membantu Kris berdiri._

 _"Diam Zitao." Sahut Hangeng. "Apa kau tidak sadar? Dia hendak memperkosamu, Zitao!"_

 _"Ayah! Apa Ayah bisa menjaga omonganmu? Kris tidak mungkin melakukannya, Ayah. Pikiran Kris masih lurus!" Seru Luhan yang membela Kris._

 _"Tidak, Ayah. Aku. Aku yang menginginkannya. Aku yang menginginkannya, bukan Kakak." Ucap Zitao sambil menangis. Hangeng dan Luhan kemudian memandangi Zitao tidak percaya. "Aku mencintai Kakak, Ayah.."_

 _"Zitao... kau.."_

 _Kris hanya diam. Beberapa pikiran menghantuinya. Andai saja dia tidak menuruti permintaan Zitao. Andai saja dia tidak mendengarkan rayuan Zitao. Andai saja dia tidak mendengarkan iblis yang berbisik ditelinganya. Andai saja..._

 _"Tapi setidaknya biadab ini tidak menuruti nafsunya!" Hangeng mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Kris. "Kau... Kau sudah membuat malu keluarga ini!"_

 _Kris tidak menggubris ucapan Ayahnya. Ia juga merasa bersalah. Dan benar, ia sudah membuat malu keluarga. Walau tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang telah dia lakukan._

 _"I-iya.. m-mungkin aku memang salah, Ayah.." Ucap Kris terbata. "Ha-harusnya.. a-aku.."_

 _"Diam, kau! Diam!" Seru Hangeng yang kemudian mengambil pedang yang tergantung didinding ruangan kerjanya._

 _"A-Ayah! Untuk apa pedang itu?" Ujar Luhan yang mulai mendapat firasat buruk. Ia kemudian melihat Ayahnya berjalan kearah Kris sambil memegang pedang itu. "Ayah! Apa Ayah sudah tidak waras?! Ayah kumohon hentikan! Ayah!"_

 _"Tidak. Biadab ini layak menerimanya!" Hangeng kemudian menghunuskan pedang itu tepat pada dada sebelah kiri Kris. Membuat Luhan dan Zitao berteriak histeris, meminta Ayah mereka untuk segera menyadari apa yanh telah dia lakukan._

 _Pedang yang dihunuskan Hangeng sepertinya cukup dalam. Karena begitu pedang tersebut dicabut, jantung Kris juga ikut tercabut. Tubuh Kris kemudian ambruk, diikuti suara teriakan kedua saudarinya yang menyaksikan 'pertunjukan' tersebut. Hangeng hanya diam, puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan._

 _Seharusnya Kris sudah mati saat itu. Tapi tidak. Ia masih memegangi dadanya dan menatap Hangeng. Hangeng, Luhan dan Zitao yang mengira Kris sudah mati hanya bisa membelalakan mata mereka._

 _"Marionette." Ucap Kris. "Kutukan keluarga.. karena sang Ayah... membunuh anaknya... yang tidak bersalah.."_

 _"Ayah tidak asing lagi, bukan? Kutukan.. yang menyelimuti keluarga... ini.." Sambung Kris. "Pernah terjadi.. pada leluhur kita terdahulu.."_

 _"K-kau! Tidak mungkin... Kutukan itu.." Hangeng tidak percaya._

 _"Sekarang aku hanyalah Marionette. Dingin. Tak ada perasaan. Kaku. Tak bisa bebas bergerak." Ucap Kris._

 _"K-kris..." Lirih Luhan. Ia dan Zitao saat itu tidak dapat bergerak dan mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hangeng hanya diam dan heran, sekaligus takut saat itu._

 _"T-tapi kenapa..." Lirih Kris._

 _"Padahal.. aku hanya ingin dicintai dan disayangi secara tulus.."_

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Marionette, Marionette... malang sekali nasibmu." Gumamnya.

 **-0-**

"Salju turun banyak sekali malam ini." Gumam Joonmyeon sambil melihat kearah jendela. Saat ini ia sedang membantu Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengelap peralatan makan, karena makan malam telah usai.

"Yah, begitulah." Sahut Sehun. "Malam ini aku ingin segera tidur dalam selimut tebalku."

"Aku juga." Sahut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

'Tidak untukku. Aku harus menemui Kris lagi.' Gumam Joonmyeon.

"Hei." Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan. "Apa kalian tahu, apa yang terjadi tanggal 14 Desember?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hum? Hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya bertanya."

"Baek, Kau aneh.. kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ahahahaha... tidak. Bukan apa-apa.." Ucap Baekhyun. "Jangan dipikirkan, ah! Aku kan hanya bertanya!"

"Bah... kukira kau sedang berbicara serius. Dasar, bodoh." Ucap Sehun.' dia malah membahas itu?!" Rutuk Sehun.

"Hei, Apa kau bilang?!"

"Bodoh."

"Aku sudah selesai!" Seru Joonmyeon yang meletakkan lapnya di atas meja. "Aku ke kamarku duluan!"

"Ya, selamat malam." Sahut Kyungsoo. "Hei, kalian berdua! Berhenti!" Ucapnya pada Baekhyun dan Sehun. Joonmyeon tertawa kecil dan segera pergi dari dapur.

 **-0-**

Malam itu tidak seperti biasanya. Karena tidak ada Zitao didepan pintu ruangan itu, ia tidak perlu menunggu lama-lama untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Setelah membuka kunci pintu dengan perlahan, ia segera masuk dan menutup pintu, kemudian menguncinya kembali.

Joonmyeon meraba-raba barang disekitarnya, mencari lilin yang kemarin malam ia gunakan. Setelah menemukan lilin dak korek, ia segera menyalakannya. Kemudian pergi ke ujung ruangan.

"Astaga! Kris!" Ia kemudian terkejut saat melihat tubuh Kris terbaring dilantai, bukan duduk di armchair seperti biasanya.

"Angel?" Tanya Kris.

Joonmyeon buru-buru menaruh lilin yang ia pegang dimeja dekat jendela dan segera membantu Kris supaya duduk di armchairnya kembali. 'Oh Tuhan, berat sekali.' Gumam Joonmyeon. Setelah berhasil membantu Kris duduk, Joonmyeon membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada pakaian Kris. "Kris... kenapa kau bisa terjatuh?" Tanyanya.

Tubuh Kris sangat kaku, bergerak pun susah. Jadi, bagaimana bisa Kris terbaring di lantai?

Kris hanya diam dan memandangi wajah Joonmyeon.

"Kris..?" Panggil Joonmyeon. Kris tidak menjawabnya, namun ia menarik tubuh Joonmyeon, memeluknya. Joonmyeon awalnya kaget dengan tingkah Kris yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, namun kemudian, ia membalas pelukan itu.

Harusnya ia takut. Karena saat ini ia sedang bersama manusia yang entah masih hidup atau sudah mati. Harusnya ia takut. Bagaimana kalau Kris tiba-tiba membunuhnya. Bagaimana kalau Kris ternyata tidak nyata. Bagaimana kalau Kris ternyata hanyalah hantu.

Kemudian Kris melepas pelukannya dan menaruh Joonmyeon di pangkuannya. "Kau hangat.." Ucap Kris. Wajah Joonmyeon terasa memerah saat itu.

"Dadaku... sangat sakit.." Ucap Kris sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang bolong. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kris, tapi tetap saja, Joonmyeon masih merasa takut saat melihat lubang itu.

"Seperti ada yang menusuk.. dari dalam.." Gumam Kris.

"A-apa..?"

"Aku rasa... hari ini adalah hari dimana... aku dikurung disini.. oleh Monster itu.." Gumam Kris dengan nada datar. "Dimana dia... mencabutnya.."

"K-Kris..."

"M-monster itu.. Jahat.." Joonmyeon kemudian memeluk Kris. Melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris yang sangat dingin.

"Tenang... aku disini... untukmu.." Ucap Joonmyeon. "Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji, kan? Kalau aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini.." Ia mengelus kedua pipi Kris dengan tangannya. Kris kemudian menatapnya agak lama dan kembali memeluk Joonmyeon.

"Kris..."

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu... aku suka.. saat aku memelukmu seperti ini.." Gumam Kris. Joonmyeon tidak berkata apa-apa dan membalas pelukan Kris. Membiarkan Kris merasakan kehangatan tubuh Joonmyeon.

'Sebenarnya kau ini apa, Kris?' Gumam Joonmyeon.

 **-0-**

Didalam ruangan ini, Luhan sedang membaca buku yang sangat tebal. Sudah lewat tengah malam, seharusnya dia ada dikasurnya dan tidur nyenyak dengan selimut tebalnya.

Ya, dia tidak bisa pergi kesini saat siang hari karena Ayahnya melarang. Ayahnya melarang siapapun masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Kecuali, ia memang benar-benar menyuruh orang-orang itu masuk kedalam.

Ruangan ini menjadi saksi bisu kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang sampai sekarang masih tidak bisa Luhan hapus dalam pikirannya. Kejadian yang membuat ia terpisah dari Kris.

'Marionette...' Gumam Luhan sambil membaca buku itu. 'Hari ini... hari dimana Kris... membicarakan kutukan itu.'

Marionette. Kutukan Marionette.

Luhan kemudian menemukan sesuatu disana. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kutukan itu. "Berabad-abad yang lalu, di keluarga ini ada kutukan yang sangat terkenal. Kutukan yang muncul dari ucapan para jiwa-jiwa tak bersalah, jiwa-jiwa tersiksa yang selalu meminta ampunan, yang mengorbankan seluruh perasaan dan pasrah pada keadaan..."

"Tidak diketahui bagaimana kutukan ini bisa muncul. Tapi bila ada yang merasakan hal tersebut, maka kutukan ini bisa tumbuh dalam diri orang-orang tersiksa dalam keluarga. Yang tidak pernah merasakan adanya kedamaian.."

"Yang terkena kutukan tidak dapat mati. Mau dibunuh dengan cara apapun mereka tidak akan mati, sampai mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan selama itu..."

"Bila mereka sudah mendapatkannya... maka jiwa-jiwa itu dapat pergi dengan tenang.. atau singgah. Sesuai—Astaga! Yang benar saja. Kenapa ujung halamannya robek?!" Gerutu Luhan. Ia kemudian membolak-balik halaman-halaman dibuku itu, berharap masih mendapatkan informasi tentang Marionette.

"Percuma..." Lirihnya. Ia kemudian menutup buku itu dan mengembalikannya ke rak. Ia kemudian mengambil lilin yang menjadi alat bantu penerangannya diatas meja, memegangnya dengan erat.

Saat ini ia berdiri sambil memandangi pedang yang tergantung didinding ruangan. Pedang yang telah mencabut jantung adiknya. Kemudian Luhan merasa pandangannya mengabur, tertutup air mata.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kris." Gumamnya yang kemudian mengendap pelan keluar ruangan, kemudian mengunci kembali ruangan itu, membiarkan kunci itu bertengger pada lubangnya, seperti posisi awal.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun kemudian pintu berwarna maroon dengan ornamen keemasan menangkap pandangannya. Ruangan itu tidak jauh dari ruang kerja Ayahnya, dan Luhan harus melewati pintu ruangan itu kalau ingin ke kamarnya.

Luhan memandangi pintu itu sebentar dan berjalan pelan kearahnya. Berdiri didepan pintu tersebut. Dan tak terasa, air mata kembali menetes dari matanya. Luhan terisak disana. Tangannya semakin mencengkram erat pegangan lilin yang terbuat dari logam.

Dilorong gelap yang bercahayakan lilin disetiap dinding itu, Luhan menangis. Tubuhnya ambruk dan kepalanya bersandar pada pintu ruangan itu.

"Hai, dik.. Apa kau masih hidup didalam sana? Apa kau tahu... kalau Kakak berharap kau ada disini, kita berkumpul kembali..." Ucap Luhan disela isakkan tangisnya. Dan ia mengucapkan kata 'dik' kepada Kris, panggilan yang ia berikan saat Kris masih anak-anak.

"Ahaha.. Aku memanggilmu 'dik' tadi... Kau pasti langsung protes kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu... tapi kau menyukai panggilan itu saat masih kecil.." Lanjut Luhan. Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Padahal Luhan berharap Kris akan menjawabnya, walau hal itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Kakak menunggumu disini..." Lirihnya.

"Hei, Kris... Apa kau masih hidup..?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya. Agak lama, kemudian Ia berdiri, mengusap air mata yang ada dipipinya.

"Ah.. Aku rasa... hanya waktu yang dapat menjawabnya... Hei, Kris. Selamat malam. Kakak sayang padamu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Aku ini bodoh sekali… bertanya sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal…" Kemudian ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Dan tanpa Luhan tahu, Joonmyeon mendengar semua apa yang ia katakan dari dalam. Dan tanpa Luhan tahu juga, Joonmyeon ikut menangis mendengar semua perkataan Luhan.

"Dia masih hidup... dia masih hidup..." Sahut Joonmyeon pelan. Ia kemudian menatap sosok Kris yang duduk di armchair dengan pandangannya yang menatap lurus kedepan, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aku berjanji akan membawamu keluar dan aku akan mencari tahu... apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti itu..." Gumam Joonmyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued.**_

 **A/N: BWAHAHAHA! Chap 4 akhirnya kelar jugaaa! Terima kasih buat kalian yang selama ini telah me-review cerita ini. Author terharu *nangis bahagia.** (btw, ada yang suka baca ff tipe reader-insert disini?). **HAHAH.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter disini bukanlah milik author. Author hanya memakai mereka sebagai bagian dari cerita.**

 **Warning: Author newbie, beberapa GenderSwitch!Character, bahasa aneh, dan tata cara penulisan sangat mengenaskan. (Dan ada beberapa adegan kekerasan.-.)**

 **(Sebenarnya untuk genre dan rating, HanakoKim bingung mau ditempatin dimana-_-;;)**

 **Jangan dibaca kalau kalian tidak menyukainya.**

 **You've been warned ^^;)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Joonmyeon sedang membersihkan perpustakaan di lantai atas. Jujur saja, Joonmyeon agak keberatan begitu diberi tugas ini. Membersihkan perpustakaan memanglah pekerjaan yang mudah, kau hanya perlu membersihkan debu di rak dengan kemoceng kemudian debu yang jatuh kau sapu, tapi kalau perpustakaan ini ukurannya dua kali lipat dari ruang makan, entah sore hari nanti pekerjaanmu akan selesai atau tidak. Sesekali Joonmyeon menguap karena mengantuk.

Ia baru kembali ke kamarnya pada pukul tiga dan harus bangun pada pukul lima. Ia mengutuk Kris yang semalam menahannya pergi. Kalau saja ia dibolehkan keluar lebih cepat, ia tidak akan mengantuk seperti ini. Tapi Joonmyeo tidak mampu menolak pandangan yang Kris berikan padanya. Wajah Joonmyeon kemudian memerah begitu mengingatnya.

'Joonmyeon, ayolah. Kau tidak mungkin suka padanya.'

'Atau mungkin… iya?'

'Bodoh. Tidak mungkin, kan. Aku hanya kasihan padanya.'

"Yaa. Joonmyeon, apa itu kau?" Tanya seseorang. Joonmyeon kaget dan segera membalikkan badannya, melihat sosok Luhan disitu. Berdiri sambil memegang buku tipis berwarna cokelat.

"Ah, Luhan…" Sahut Joonmyeon. Saat ini ia agak canggung bertemu Luhan. Ia merasa tidak enak padanya, ia tahu sesuatu mengenai Kris namun Luhan saat ini sedang berusaha keras mencari tahu keadaan adiknya. "Anu… selamat pagi, um…"

Luhan kemudian tertawa. "Ada apa, hm? Ah, apa kau belum sarapan? Kau terlihat lemas dan wajahmu agak merah."

Joonmyeon segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ah, apa kau ingin membaca buku disini?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang disambut anggukan oleh Luhan. "Oh, kalau begitu silakan. Aku sudah membersihkan meja baca, kalau masih kotor, bilang saja padaku dan oh, kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu."

Luhan kemudian tertawa lagi. Entah kenapa sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan adiknya, Tao. Bahkan Joonmyeon terkadang berpikir apakah mereka benar-benar kakak adik. "Ya, ya, tentu. Terima kasih." Ucap Luhan yang kemudian berjalan melewati Joonmyeon menuju rak diujung ruangan.

Sementara Joonmyeon sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Luhan sesekali melirik kearah Joonmyeon dan mengambil buku tebal di rak paling bawah. Luhan segera membawanya ke meja baca dan membuka perlahan halaman pada buku itu.

'Marionette, Marionette…'

'Payah. Intinya sama saja. Disini tidak dijelaskan apa yang membuat orang yang terkena kutukan dapat singgah…' Luhan mengusap pelan wajahnya.

"Marionette?" Luhan kemudian mendengar suara Joonmyeon. Reflex, Luhan segera menutup halaman yang ia baca. "Oh, maaf! A-aku… hanya…"

Luhan menggeleng. "tidak, tidak apa-apa… Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Aku hendak mengambil lap yang kutaruh dibelakang. Tapi kemudian aku melihatmu sedang mengusap-usap wajah seakan sedang pusing. Aku hendak bertanya padamu, tapi tulisan itu membuatku penasaran." Joonmyeon menunjuk tulisan pada buku yang ada diatas meja. "Ada apa dengan Marionette? Bukankah Marionette sering dijadikan pertunjukkan untuk anak-anak?"

"Ah, itu… aku sedang menyukai hal-hal berbau misteri." Jawab Luhan sambil membalik halaman dan berpura-pura membaca. "Dan Marionette disini bukan boneka yang digerakkan dengan benang dan kayu seperti dalam pertunjukkan. Tapi sebuah kutukan."

"Kutukan?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Tiba-tiba ia sadar akan suatu hal. Sehun pernah memberitahunya dan ia juga telah melihatnya. Jadi, Kris terkena kutukan Marionette itu. Dan Luhan pasti sedang mencari cara agar kutukan itu dapat hilang. "Se-seram sekali…" Ucap Joonmyeon berpura-pura.

"Kutukan itu hanya cerita lama. Cerita zaman dulu." Jawab Luhan.

"Kutukan itu… kutukan tentang apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Kutukan ini muncul dari ucapan para jiwa-jiwa tak bersalah, jiwa-jiwa tersiksa yang selalu meminta ampunan, yang mengorbankan seluruh perasaan dan pasrah pada keadaan… tidak diketahui bagaimana kutukan ini bisa muncul. Tapi bila ada yang merasakan hal tersebut, maka kutukan ini bisa tumbuh dalam diri orang-orang tersiksa dalam keluarga. Yang tidak pernah merasakan adanya kedamaian. Yang terkena kutukan tidak dapat mati. Mau dibunuh dengan cara apapun mereka tidak akan mati, sampai mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan selama itu..." Jawab Luhan sesuai dengan apa yang ia ingat. "Bila mereka sudah mendapatkannya... maka jiwa-jiwa itu dapat pergi dengan tenang.. atau singgah… sesuai—"

Namun tiba-tiba Luhan melihat sesuatu dalam halaman tersebut.

"Sesuai?" Tanya Joonmeyon ulang. Ia juga ingin tahu tentang kutukan yang menimpa Kris karena selama ini yang ia tahu hanyalah cerita bagaimana Kris menjadi 'sosok' menyeramkan seperti itu.

Luhan tak menggubris ucapan Joonmyeon dan hanya fokus membaca tulisan yang ada dibuku itu.

" _jiwa-jiwa itu dapat pergi dengan tenang ataupun singgah. Sesuai dengan permintaan sang penghapus kutukan. Sang penghapus kutukan akan merasakan perubahan pada Marionette. Marionette tidak akan menjadi boneka lagi. Mereka akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Bila kutukan sudah hilang, sang penghapus bisa melenyapkannya atau memintanya untuk singgah dan mencintainya secara tulus."_

" _selama itu juga sang penghapus menjadi kekuatan Marionette. Bila sang penghapus tiada sebelum kutukan tersebut hilang maka Marionette juga akan lenyap."_

" _karena Marionette tidak dapat digerakkan dan hidup tanpa Manipulator"_

"Manipulator…" Gumam Luhan. "Sang penggerak Marionette."

"Seram sekali…" Gumam Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon ingin bertemu dengan Kris saat ini juga. Setelah membaca tulisan itu, Joonmyeon ingin menjadi manipulator untuk Kris, walau resikonya sangatlah besar. Ia tahu, Luhan ingin menyelamatkan Kris tapi Joonmyeon ingin ialah yang menjadi si manipulator. Luhan tidak tahu kalau Joonmyeon mengetahui semuanya. Bahkan Luhan juga tidak bisa masuk dalam ruangan itu.

Luhan kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "Aku ingin membaca buku misteri lainnya. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Ucap Luhan yang bergegas berlari menuju arah rak buku. Joonmyeon masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia masih memandangi tulisan yang ada didalam buku. Sesekali, ia meraba kunci ruangan yang ia simpan dalam sakunya.

'Aku tidak tahu, Kris. Tapi… bisakah aku menjadi Manipulatormu?'

-0-

 _ **Duk! Duk! Duk!**_

Kris yang sedang duduk didalam menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Entah kenapa, semenjak Joonmyeon selalu datang setiap malam, badannya jadi tidak kaku lagi. Ia dapat menggerakkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya seperti leher, pergelangan tangan, dan pergelangan kaki. Ia juga merasakan sakit dan nyeri pada bagian dadanya, lebih tepatnya jantungnya.

 _ **Duk! Duk! Duk!**_

"Itu bukan Joonmyeon…" Gumam Kris pelan. Dia sudah hafal pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon akan datang saat hari sudah gelap dan akan membuka pintu dengan pelan. Tidak mengetuknya dengan kasar seperti itu. Kris kembali melihat kearah jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Sepanjang yang ia lihat hanyalah lapangan berwarna putih dengan tiga orang yang mengeruki lapangan itu dengan sekop. Tentu, Kris mengenali wajah mereka namun ia tak ingat.

 _ **Duk! Duk! Duk!**_

Suara itu kembali terdengar dan itu sangat mengganggunya. Kris hanya membiarkannya dan kembali melihat kebawah. Melihat ketiga orang tadi saling tertawa dan melempari satu sama lain dengan salju. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, seakan tak ada beban menggantung pada bahu mereka. Dan kemudian matanya tertuju pada sosok didepan gerbang.

Orang itu berjalan keluar dari gerbang dengan mantel tebal berwarna hitam dengan topi dikepalanya. Kris menatap orang itu dengan tatapan benci.

"Monster…" Gumam Kris sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan mata kosong.

 _ **Duk! Duk! Duk!**_

"HEI KAK APA KAU DENGAR KETUKANKU?! AYO BUKA PINTUNYA!" Kris yang mendengar suara teriakan itu menolehkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Yang menyebabkan aku menjadi seperti ini…" Gumam Kris pelan. "Kau… kan?"

"KAK, KAU MASIH HIDUP, KAN? KUMOHON BUKA!"

"Tidak…"

"Tidak…"

"Tidak…"

-0-

"Hei, Baekhyun! Berhenti, bodoh!" seru Kyungsoo yang melindungi dirinya dari lemparan salju Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun nampaknya tak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo dan makin melempari Kyungsoo dengan lebih banyak salju. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membentuk bola-bola salju untuk ia lempari pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun nantinya.

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo! Lagipula nanti malam kau tidak akan memasak!" seru Baekhyun.

Ya, para pengurus kastil ini diberi tugas berat saat siang karena malam nanti mereka akan bebas dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Luhan, Tao, dan ayahnya akan menghadiri acara penting di kota nanti malam. Sejujurnya, Sehunlah yang agak muram begitu mendengar berita ini, karena ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Luhan saat makan secara diam-diam. Semua tahu kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan dan mereka jarang bertemu. Hanya pada saat jam makan Sehun dapat melihat wajah Luhan.

"Aku bisa demam, tahu?!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

Sehun kemudian melihat kearah langit yang berwarna kelabu. Ia merasa percuma saja mengeruki salju karena nanti malam pasti salju akan turun kembali. Perlahan ia menatap bangunan kastil dari atas, jendela lantai empat, jendela lantai tiga, dan jendela lantai dua yang menghadap langsung ke halaman.

Namun, ada sesuatu disana. Dia melihat sosok Kris sedang memperhatikan mereka dari sana dengan pandangan kosong. Sontak, Sehun kaget dan menjatuhkan diri diatas tumpukkan salju. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya menunjuk kearah jendela lantai dua yang sekarang sudah kosong. "Ruangan itu…"

"Ya, ruangan kosong itu. Apa yang kau lihat disana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang memelankan suaranya.

"Kris. Dia memang tidak mati." Jawab Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan jendela yang besar dilantai dua tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Dan mereka bertiga berharap, Kris memang benar-benar masih hidup.

-0-

Dua jam berlalu sejak semua keluarga sudah pulang dari acara di kota. Mereka pulang lebih awal karena badai salju yang akan datang mala mini dan benar saja, sekarang sedang terjadi badai. Semua jendela ditutup dan kau dapat melihat tirai-tirai yang melapisi jendela berterbangan. Sekarang pukul sebelas dan sudah waktunya Joonmyeon mengunjungi Kris.

Seperti biasa, ia menyelinap dan masuk secara diam-diam. Namun mala mini lebih mudah karena sepertinya semua orang sudah tidur. Lampu-lampu kamar mereka juga sudah mati. Joonmyeon segera mengunci pintu dan berlari menuju tempat Kris duduk.

Ya, sosoknya masih disana. Samar-samar Joonmyeon melihat rambut Kris. Karena ruangan sangat gelap, tak ada cahaya bulan yang masuk, terpaksa Joonmyeon menghidupkan lilin. Ia kemudian meletakkannya pada jendela dan melihat sosok Kris tengah memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau datang…" Gumam Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon yang saat itu masih berdiri. Joonmyeon membalas pelukan Kris, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kris. Kris kemudian memindahkan posisinya, ia menaruh telinganya di dada Joonmyeon, mendengarkan detak jantung Joonmyeon yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Apakah saat ini kau sedang bahagia?" Tanya Kris.

"Iya. Aku bahagia." Gumam Joonmyeon. Kris kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Joonmyeon ke pangkuannya. Kris kemudian mengambil kedua tangan Joonmyeon untuk diletakkan pada kedua sisi pipinya. "Kris… kau tidak dingin seperti saat pertama kali aku menyentuhmu…"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kris. "Aku senang kau datang."

Joonmyeon kemudian mengangguk. Dan ia tak sengaja melihat lubang yang ada pada dada Kris. 'Hanya perasaanku saja atau… kenapa lubangnya mengecil?'

'Tubuh Kris juga mulai hangat.'

'Ia tidak kaku lagi.'

" _Sang penghapus kutukan akan merasakan perubahan pada Marionette. Marionette tidak akan menjadi boneka lagi. Mereka akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya."_

Joonmyeon kemudian teringat kata-kata itu. Kata-kata pada buku itu. Ia merasakan perubahan pada Kris. Suhu tubuhnya mulai hangat dan ia tidak kaku lagi, sudah hampir seperti manusia. Lalu apakah ini artinya… Joonmyeon adalah sang manipulator?

"Aku bertanya-tanya… apakah jantungku akan kembali berdetak?" Ujar Kris sambil mencium kedua tangan Joonmyeon.

"Kris, aku sudah pernah bilang kalau akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini, bukan? Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini…"

" _Bila kutukan sudah hilang, sang penghapus bisa melenyapkannya atau memintanya untuk singgah dan mencintainya secara tulus."_

"Dan kau akan tetap singgah…" lanjut Joonmyeon. ' _Aku juga akan mencintaimu dengan tulus sesuai permintaanmu.'_

" _selama itu juga sang penghapus menjadi kekuatan Marionette. Bila sang penghapus tiada sebelum kutukan tersebut hilang maka Marionette juga akan lenyap."_

"Aku akan menjadi kekuatanmu. Aku akan menguatkanmu, Kris." Kris hanya menatap wajah Joonmyeon yang saat ini sedang berbicara padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

" _karena Marionette tidak dapat digerakkan dan hidup tanpa Manipulator"_

"Karena aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali…"

Kris hanya tersenyum dan diam mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon. Ia kemudian meraih wajah Joonmyeon dan kemudian mengecup pelan kening Joonmyeon, yang membuat wajah Joonmyeon memerah saat itu.

"Aku menunggumu." Ucap Kris.

-0-

Dengan perasaan yang tak karuan dan pikiran yang kacau, Joonmyeon keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali menutup pintu tersebut dengan pelan dan menguncinya. Ia kemudian menyimpan kunci tersebut dalam sakunya dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya.

Sungguh, kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu masih membekas. Memang, itu hanya sebuah kecupan biasa. Namun, bagi Joonmyeon, itu adalah momen yang sangat langka, dan akan membekas terus pada pikirannya.

Joonmyeon ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya saat ini juga dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut tebal. Namun saat ia hendak kembali, ia mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued.**_

 **A/N: Hah. Adakah yang masih mau membaca cerita ini? Maafkan daku yang terlalu lambat untuk meng-update ff ini. Maafkan aku yang ngaret. Maaf. Ff ini gak bakal discontinued, kok. Tapi kalau untuk update mungkin agak lama. Maaf untuk yang telalu lama menunggu. Hhe. Oh, ya, jangan lupa untuk cek FF lain yang saya post, ya! Jangan lupa di review, follow, dan favorite kalo bisa. hehe. Itupun kalau kalian juga suka genrenya. Mwehehe. Okay, see you in the next chapter!** **—** **HanakoKim.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter disini bukanlah milik author. Author hanya memakai mereka sebagai bagian dari cerita.**

 **Warning: Author newbie, beberapa GenderSwitch!Character, bahasa aneh, dan tata cara penulisan sangat mengenaskan. (Dan ada beberapa adegan kekerasan.-.)**

 **(Sebenarnya untuk genre dan rating, HanakoKim bingung mau ditempatin dimana-_-;;)**

 **Jangan dibaca kalau kalian tidak menyukainya.**

 **You've been warned ^^;)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Joonmyeon terlompat begitu mendengar suara itu. Suara yang dikenalnya. Ia membalikkan sedikit tubuhnya dan melihat sosok laki-laki tegap berdiri disana sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku mantelnya. Lututnya seketika melemas begitu melihat sosok tuannya tengah menatapnya dengan wajah dingin.

"Aku sempat melihatmu berdiri didekat pintu itu," Hangeng mendekat, "aku pernah bilang padamu untuk tidak mendekati pintu itu, kan?"

Joonmyeon hanya menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap wajah tuannya. Dan seketika, tangannya ditarik dengan kuat oleh Hangeng. Joonmyeon hendak berteriak namun mulutnya segera ditutup dengan kuat oleh Hangeng. Ia kemudian ditarik masuk kedalam ruang kerja Hangeng.

Hangeng segera menghempaskan tubuh Joonmyeon ke lantai dan segera mengunci pintu ruang kerjanya. Joonmyeon sangat ketakutan saat itu juga. Kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu masih membekat dalam ingatannya dan ia tak mau kejadian itu terulang kembali.

"Kau. Masih tidak mendengarkanku juga, hm?" Ucap Hangeng yang kini telah berjongkok didepan Joonmyeon, "jangan dekati pintu itu. Jangan sekali-sekali mencari tahu tentang pintu itu. Kenapa tidak mau dengar,hm?" tangannya mulai mengelus pelan rambut Joonmyeon.

Dan demi apapun juga, Joonmyeon sangat ketakutan. Dengan cepat, ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan ia mendengar suara tawa tuannya.

"Ada apa dengan pintu itu. Apa yang membuatmu ingin tahu?" Tanya Hangeng pelan namun dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ia menatap tajam sosok Joonmyeon yang sedang ketakutan. Joonmyeon hanya menggeleng pelan, ia tak berani menjawab pertanyaan tuannya.

"Hei, dengarkan aku. Tak ada apa-apa di pintu itu…" ucap Hangeng sambil mengelus wajah Joonmyeon, "jangan dekati pintu itu lagi. Kenapa tak mau dengar, hm?" Joonmyeon hanya diam. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Disatu sisi ia ketakutan dan disisi lain, ia merasa jijik dengan perlakuan tuannya ini. Ingin rasanya ia menangis saat itu juga.

"Jawab aku!" Seru Hangeng sambil menampar wajah Joonmyeon dengan kuat. Kemudian Hangeng meraih wajah Joonmyeon dan kembali menamparnya, "kenapa tak mau dengar?!"

Joonmyeon tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng, selain sangat ketakutan, kedua wajahnya sangat sakit. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan dan Hangeng nampak puas dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Hangeng kemudian mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku mantelnya dan menarik tangan kiri Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran tuannya ini. Apa ia akan menyayat tangannya lagi? Tuannya ini memang sudah tak waras. "Lihat bekas sayatan kemarin. Apa perlu ditambah lagi? Kau tidak mau mendengar perkataanku."

"Tidak… jangan…" Lirih Joonmyeon, "jangan lagi…"

Hangeng kemudian tertawa, "kau tahu, aku suka saat mendengar orang-orang memohon seperti itu."

Hangeng kemudian menyayat lengan Joonmyeon perlahan dengan pisaunya. Membuat garis panjang dari siku sampai pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon kemudian meringis kesakitan, air mata tak terasa mengalir dari kedua matanya, "tidak, tidak, tidak…"

"Kau tak mau mendengarkanku. Aku tak punya cara lain." Ucap Hangeng dengan tenang. "Kau akan terbiasa seperti Zitao."

Tao? Ada apa dengan Tao? Apa Hangeng sering memperlakukan Tao seperti ini juga? Tapi kenapa?

"Lihat wajahmu. Aku yakin kau pasti berpikir, kenapa aku memperlakukan Tao seperti ini juga, bukan?" Tanya Hangeng, "tenang, tenang, tak apa… akan aku jawab."

Hangeng kemudian menaruh dua jari di pundak Joonmyeon seraya mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinganya dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan, Joonmyeon dapat merasakan deruan nafas Hangeng saat ini, membuatnya merinding.

"Dia mencoba melaporkan perbuatanku kepada inspektur di kota… dan satu-satunya cara agar dia bungkam adalah dengan menyiksanya… aku tidak melakukannya dengan kasar." Ucap Hangeng santai.

Sungguh, andai Joonmyeon memiliki tenaga lebih, ia ingin sekali memukul tuannya ini. Joonmyeon ingin sekali memukul wajah menjijikan tuannya ini. Sekarang semua jelas. Joonmyeon berasumsi bahwa sikap Tao yang sangat tertutup dan kasar itu akibat perbuatan ayahnya sendiri. Tao menjadi kasar pada orang lain karena ulah ayahnya sendiri.

"Dasar biadab." Gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

Hangeng yang mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon kemudian terkekeh pelan. Namun wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi menyeramkan, seperti menunjukkan kemarahan padanya. Hangeng kembali mengeratkan pisau yang ada pada genggamannya dan hendak menyerang Joonmyeon kembali. Joonmyeon merasa tak berdaya saat itu. Selain ketakutan, sebelah tangannya juga sangat sakit saat itu.

'Kris, tolong aku!' Entah mengapa, Joonmyeon spontan menyebut nama Kris. Ujung pisau sudah hampir mengenai tangan Joonmyeon yang satunya lagi sebelum suara seperti hantaman terdengar tak jauh dari sana.

' _ **BRUAK'**_

Hangeng segera menghentikan tangannya dan melihat ke asal suara. Ia dan Joonmyeon tahu persis bahwa suara itu berasal tak jauh dari sana, tepatnya berasal dari ruangan tempat Kris di kurung. Dengan sigap, Hangeng segera menyimpan pisaunya kembali di saku mantelnya dan pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang bergetar ketakutan.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan bagus itu, Joonmyeon segera berdiri memegangi tangannya yang terluka. Dengan kaki yang bergetar, ia mencoba berlari secepat mungkin dari sana, mengabaikan darah yang mulai mengotori lantai rumah tersebut. Entah suara apa itu, ia tak peduli. Ia harus lari.

Kembali ke Hangeng, ia sekarang sudah berdiri di depan ruangan Kris. Ia menatap dengan pandangan geram. Ia tidak mungkin salah dengar. Jelas-jelas suara itu berasal dari sini. Ia kemudian menggerak-gerakkan daun pintu, mencoba membuka ruangan itu. Sesekali ia mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"Ayah?" suara Luhan kemudian membuat Hangeng menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang dan agak kaget begitu melihat sosok kedua putrinya sedang berdiri di belakangnya memegang lilin.

"Apa suara keras tadi berasal dari dalam sana?" Tanya Luhan, "ayah juga mendengarnya?"

Hangeng hanya mengangguk, "Ya, aku mendengarnya. Makanya aku coba buka. Dimana kunci ruangan ini disimpan?"

Zitao kemudian maju dan mengelus pintu keemasan tersebut. "Itu artinya… kakak…"

Luhan kemudian mendekati Tao dan berdiri disampingnya. "Tao, bisa jadi itu suara musang yang masuk lewat pekarangan. Siapa tahu jendela ruangan ini pecah, jadi hewan-hewan liar dapat masuk dan menjatuhkan barang yang ada di dalam…:"

"Tidak, di dengar dari suaranya, kurasa hewan sekecil musang tak akan bisa menjatuhkan barang yang sangat besar. Apa lagi suara benda yang jatuh itu sangat besar," Tukas Tao, "Itu pasti Kakak. Kakak masih hidup."

Luhan hanya memandangi wajah Tao yang berbinar, disana seolah terlukis harapan yang sangat besar. Ia juga memandangi wajah ayahnya, dan disana nampak wajah seolah menampakkan kebencian dan ketakutan. Luhan hanya menghela nafas pelan. Entah itu benar Kris atau bukan, nampaknya ia harus bergerak sendiri.

"Luhan, Tao, kembali ke kamar kalian," Ucap Hangeng, "besok pagi kita harus datang ke undangan walikota. Ayo cepat."

"Baik, Ayah…" Ucap Luhan dan Tao. Tao segera pergi ke kamarnya dengan wajah berbinar sedangkan Luhan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Luhan, kau mau apa? Kembali ke kamarmu." Ucap Hangeng.

"Aku mau minum, Ayah…" Gumam Luhan "aku haus."

"Setelah itu segera ke kamarmu."

"Baik, Ayah…"

Luhan segera pergi ke dapur. Namun dalam perjalanannya, ia merasa ada yang janggal. Ada bintik-bintik merah di sepanjang koridor. Bintik tak beraturan seperti cairan yang terjatuh darigelas yang bocor, namun berwarna kemerahan,terpantul dari lilin yang ia bawa.

Ia berhenti sebentar dan melihat ke arah belakang, sekilas, ia melihat ayahnya masuk ke ruang kerjanya, bukan ke kamarnya. Luhan kemudian membelalakan mata, ia segera berlari ke arah dapur .

'Joonmyeon!' pikirannya saat itu hanya terpacu pada Joonmyeon. Karena tak mungkin para pekerja yang lain—apalagi mereka itu laki-laki membiarkan begitu saja saat diperlakukan ayahnya. Tentu, siapa lagi yang berani berbuat seperti itu selain ayahnya?

'Bedebah itu…'

Luhan segera mengetuk pintu kamar Joonmyeon dengan kuat, berharap Joonmyeon tidak apa-apa di dalam sana. Beberapa kali ia menggerak-gerakan daun pintu sebelum pintu tersebut di buka dan menampakkan sosok Joonmyeon yang hanya menampakkan kepalanya.

"Biar aku obati tanganmu." Ucap Luhan segera. Ia mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam, namun Joonmyeon menahan pintu.

"Tidak… apa maksud—"

"Bedebah itu melukaimu lagi, kan? Biarkan aku masuk, Joonmyeon." Tukas Luhan. Mendengar nada bicara Luhan, Joonmyeon mundur dari pintu dan mempersilakan Luhan untuk masuk. Luhan menaruh lilin yang ia pegang di atas _nightstand_ kamar Joonmyeon dan segera menghadap Joonmyeon.

"Oh, astaga…" Luhan berkata seraya menutup mulutnya. Ia sangat kaget begitu melihat tangan kiri Joonmyeon sudah dihiasi luka sayatan yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Luka kali ini lebih parah. Dari siku hingga pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon nampak satu garis memanjang dengan darah yang masih mengucur sampai ke lantai. Nampak Joonmyeon memegang kain berwarna putih di tangan kanannya yang sudah berwarna merah.

"Aku…" Gumam Joonmyeon.

"Tunggu disini." Luhan segera berlari keluar.

Joonmyeon hanya menatap Luhan yang berlari keluar kamarnya. Ia merasa pusing saat itu juga. Ia kemudian duduk di ranjangnya sambil menekan-nekan luka itu, berharap darah segera berhenti menetes.

'Aku tidak tahan…' gumam Joonmyeon, 'aku ingin pergi saja.'

Tak lama, Luhan sudah kembali dengan membawa kotak berwarna cokelat dan mangkuk berisi air. Luhan membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi obat-obatan dan perban itu dan mengeluarkan botol obat merah serta beberapa macam kain berwarna putih. Ia kemudian mencelupkan salah satu kain ke mangkuk yang berisi air berwarna putih juga dan mulai melakukan aksinya. Mengobati Joonmyeon.

"Argh, sakit…" ringis Joonmyeon, "astaga, sakit sekali…"

Luhan tidak menanggapi Joonmyeon dan terus melanjutkan mengobatinya. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk ayahnya sendiri. Saat ini ia sedang sangat marah dan kesal pada ayahnya. Ingin sekali ia memarahi ayahnya. Namun bila itu ia lakukan, kemungkinan besar ia akan menjadi seperti Joonmyeon juga.

"Tahan…" ucap Luhan sebelum ia melilit tangan Joonmyeon dengan perban, "Maaf…"

"Untuk?" Tanya Joonmyeon sembari meringis.

"Ayah. Sudah dua kali dia memperlakukanmu seperti ini." Jawab Luhan.

"Itu…"

"Apa yang membuatnya melukaimu?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Joonmyeon memilih diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Aku sarankan padamu. Jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu di depannya jika kau sedang sendirian." Ucap Luhan, "cukup… cukup aku dan Tao saja. Jangan orang lain…"

"A-apa maksudmu… Kau dan Tao…"

"Ada beberapa alasan saat aku tak bisa menyangkal atau menolak tiap perbuatan atau perkataan Ayah." Gumam Luhan pelan, "salah satunya ini…"

Joonmyeon memandangi Luhan yang dengan telaten membalut perban kedua di lengannya. "Apa karena itu juga kau dan Tao selalu memakai baju lengan panjang?"

"Tidak juga. Kau tahu, kan… daerah sini tak pernah ada matahari? Setiap hari selalu mendung, hujan, badai, berangin, atau turun salju. Bahkan saat musim panas saja di sini selalu mendung." Jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Apa Tuan Hangeng juga memperlakukan Ibuku seperti ini?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, ibumu tak pernah berinteraksi dengan ayah. Pun kalau iya, ayah mungkin hanya menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan beberapa tempat. Ibumu lebih sering berinteraksi dengan aku, Tao, dan para pekerja lain."

"Syukurlah…" gumam Joonmyeon lega.

Luhan memandangi wajah Joonmyeon yang nampak lega, ia kemudian meneguk ludahnya sebelum berbicara kembali, "Ne, Joonmyeon."

"Ya?" sahut Joonmyeon.

"Apa sebaiknya… kau berhenti saja?"

Pertanyaan Luhan tadi membuat Joonmyeon tersentak. Ia bingung, kenapa Luhan menyuruhnya berhenti?

"A-apa aku membuat kesalahan? Kenapa mau… memecatku?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit.

"B-b-bukan begitu, hanya saja… kau… disini… Kenapa? Kenapa kau tahan sekali? Padahal keluarga ini sudah sangat membuatmu tertekan. Berhenti saja, Joonmyeon. Kau terlalu berharga untuk diperlakukan seperti ini." Ucap Luhan,"kataku harus bicara apa pada ibumu?"

Joonmyeon hanya diam, begitu pula Luhan. Kemudian, Joonmyeon angkat bicara.

"Tidak perlu bilang apa-apa," ucap Joonmyeon, "karena aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku sudah di perintah ibu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya disini. Aku tidak akan berhenti, sungguh."

"Tapi Joonmyeon, kenapa…"

"Aku… tidak bisa. Tidak bisa." Mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon barusan, Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu," ucap Luhan sambil membereskan kotak obatnya, "tapi kalau kau tidak tahan dan ingin berhenti, bilang saja padaku."

"Ya, mengerti." Sahut Joonmyeon.

"Bersihkan darahmu di lantai besok pagi. Dan jangan terlalu memaksakan pekerjaanmu." Ucap Luhan.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih.

Luhan hanya menggeleng, "istirahatlah."

Sesaat setelah pintu ditutup, Joonmyeon langsung mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang dan mulai menangis.

"Aku juga ingin pergi, aku juga ingin lari, tapi tak bisa…" gumam Joonmyeon pelan, "Kris membutuhkanku… aku tak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Marionette tak bisa hidup tanpa Manipulator, kan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon! Joonmyeon! Joonmyeon!" seru Kris yang mencoba memutar kenop pintu. Namun nampaknya kenop didalam tak mau berputar. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kris sedang asyik melihat salju yang turun dari dalam ruangannya. Entah mengapa, setiap Joonmyeon datang menemuinya, ia merasa sangat hangat. Kekosongan dalam dirinya seakan terisi kembali. Ia merasa… ia tidak lagi jadi manusia dingin.

Ia juga merasa tidak kaku lagi, tubuhnya mulai hangat, pikirannya juga tidak melulu soal kejadian yang pernah membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Ia sudah mulai lebih banyak memikirkan Joonmyeon.

Namun, ada satu hal yang agak membuatnya risih. Bagian dada sebelah kirinya terasa agak sakit. Seolah di tonjok dari dalam.

Dan saat sedang asyik memandangi salju yang jatuh itulah, Kris seolah mendengar suara Joonmyeon meminta tolong padanya. Dan seolah berada dalam film, ia melihat Joonmyeon sedang hendak disiksa ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Sontak, ia segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan kaku kearah pintu dan mencoba membukanya.

Dalam bayangannya, Joonmyeon nampak ketakutan. Dan ia juga melihat wajah mengerikan ayahnya. Wajah yang sama yang ayahnya tunjukkan saat dulu sering menyiksanya,juga menghukum kedua saudaranya. Wajah seorang psikopat.

Dan wajah itu membuat emosinya naik. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan emosi seperti itu. Karena putus asa tidak bisa membuka pintu dan bayangan Joonmyeon terputar dalam pikirannya, ia segera mendorong lemari yang ada sampingnya dengan kuat. Sehingga menyebabkan suara yang sangat besar.

Kris kemudian terduduk di lantai dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Bayangan wajah Joonmyeon segera hilang dari benaknya. Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara kenop pintu yang terdengar dari luar.

"Joonmyeon… tidak, bukan Joonmyeon. Bukan Angel… bukan, bukan..." gumam Kris.

Kemudian, pintu didobrak. Ia sedikit tersentak dan mendekatkan diri kearah pintu. Disana, ia dapat mendengar suara ayahnya, Luhan, dan Tao.

"Luhan…" gumam Kris.

Kris kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk di kursinya sambil kembali memandangi salju yang turun.

"Joonmyaon… cepatlah datang… aku ingin bertemu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

A/N: Cuma mau bilang, maaf ngaret. Entah ngapa tugas pada numpuk. Hahaha, maklumin,masih pelajar. Ah,ya, jangan lupa review. Tkss.


End file.
